We're here together (Rupphire roleplay)
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: A work in progress roleplay between my friend and i on wattpad. Me: x XTornFlowerX x (Im almost at one thousand followers!) RP partner: BabyImMad (help her get to her 300 follower count like she deserves!) Anyway This is NONcanon, if you have hate comments, keep them to yourself. Im always open for roleplay btw ENJOY


**RUBYS POV**

*I walk back towards the warp pad, a red bubble hovers over my hand from my last battle with a corrupted gem. Rose quartz has assigned me to travel throughout the underground ruins and find as many gem monsters as possible, bubble them, and send them away to the temple where they could be kept safe until Rose has gotten to them. Its pretty dark down here, something about this place doesn't feel right.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Walking through these ruins...it doesn't feel all that safe. I honestly forgot the reason why Blue Diamond wanted me here anyway. A lot had been on my mind lately and I didn't want to be bothered with a place underground anyway. But, I can't disobey a direct order. The stars know what happened to the last gem who did that. A shiver runs up my spine and I keep walking.*

 **RUBYS POV  
** *Though, the warp pad is a little ways away, no longer then a few more hours of hiking through this unstable ruin. there was supposed to be a corrupted Tigers eye down here, i hadn't seen any trace of it yet. Not even the crackle of the rocks moving ever so slightly below my feet. its unusually quiet, quickly, i clasp the hand that had the bubble hovering over it, sending the bubble immediately to the temple. A drop of sweat runs down my chin, nothing i'm not used to. I dig through piles of rocks and move boulders that have fallen from the ceiling fro the run down place, in hopes to fins a burrow of the corrupted gem that i must bring back to the temple*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**  
*That's it. I'm done. There's nothing in here in the ruins. I have no clue what she wants me to look for. This place is eerily quiet too. It frightens me. My legs are aching for the moment that they carry me back to the warp pad. But my mind has more power than my will, unfortunately. I'm very headstrong. It's my mind that forces me to keep going. Keep moving forward, Sapph. You can do it. Little ways into the ruin, I hear something. It's distant, but it's there. Sort of a scraping sound. Someone digging. My breath hitches. Someone's here.*

 **RUBYS POV  
** *A large piece of marble, must have fallen from the ceiling or the walls, about 8 or 9 times my size is covering something. I put my ear up to it, i can hear shuffling behind the large boulder-like piece. Bingo, its the corrupted gem! I put my hand under the large piece of rubble, and use my strength to hoist it up and throw it out the way, letting out a loud grunt while doing so. It lands some ways away with a loud, crashing sound, cracking the ground under it. i look around, no one is here, i cant even hear anyone, if anyone was here, then damn, they are quiet. Looking at where the Boulder had lay, i spot a large burrowed hole. Small purple crystals poke out of the side. I hold my left hand out in front of me, a red and bright light illuminates the area in front of me where i can see better, wonder where this place will take me.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*A crashing sound from up ahead makes me jump. My hands are shaking uncontrollably and I can feel the temperature around me alter in the slightest. My breaths are coming fast and short. Relax, I tell myself. Deep breaths. But how can I relax? There's someone actually here and, let's face it, it's scaring the hell out of me. My will is begging me to turn and flee but my mind has different plans. Go investigate. Groaning, I walk just a bit faster towards the place where the huge rock was. And there I saw it. Well, there I saw her. I stopped breathing. Another gem...*

 **RUBY'S POV  
** * My gem light illuminates in front of me, slowly, i walk into the large burrow created my a gem beast. I barely take two steps within the burrow before the ground under me begins to shake, Dirt particles begin to fall from above me, i shine my gem light in front of me, and there it is. A large centipeedal(How ever the hell you spell it) could be seen making its way toward me, acid is flowing from its spiky jaws, i run out the hole, not looking around me, i summon my Red metal gauntlet (okay, so i know its a glove in the show, but since we don't know sapphires weapon yet, i'm just going to call it a gauntlet -.-) I look back towards the burrow, my one gauntlet, covering my right hand, opposite of my gem, at the ready*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

 ***** Just my goddamn luck. The last thing I needed was someone else to be here. Crap. And there's no place to hide. I really wasn't loving the way the burrow was looking at me. It's like it was inviting me. I shook my head, refusing my head to win this time. I manage to take a few steps backwards but, just my luck, a rock happened to be there. I tripped and landed on my back. I signed heavily, my bangs shifting. This day could not get any worse.*RUBY'S POV*I hear rocks shuffling across the floor behind me, i turn my head around, and that when i see another gem, a blue one, looking almost the same size as me. She was wearing the clothing of the blue diamond quart, shit. i have a gem creature and another gem to handle? This day couldn't get more frustrating.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**  
*I sat up quickly, rubbing my head and my gaze drifts back to the other gem. That's when I find she's looking at me first. Shit. My heart starts slamming against my rib cage while keeping my state with this gem, unmoving.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

* I stare at the blue gem, slightly messy bangs curl over her eyes,long pale blue hair. I have never seen a gem of such...stunning appearance. Something about that gem makes a chill go down my warmer spine, something that rarely ever happens. It was new, weird, and definitely not unwelcome. But,i was brought out of my thoughts when i heard a loud shaken growl from behind me, it was the Centipeetle, i totally forgot about that thing.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**  
*Meeting the eyes of that gem, my mind should've just dismissed it as another Ruby. But...it didn't. There was something familiar about this gem and not in the bad sense. Something made me want to smile at her, reach out to her. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a growl coming from behind the familiar gem. My gaze drifts to where the noise came from and I freeze. It was a corrupted gem...and it was headed straight for her.*

 **RUBY'S POV  
** *I snapped back to reality, my red gauntlet still summoned on my right hand, i whip around to find the Centipeetle staring right at me with the green and black eye that lays in the midst of its throat. its pretty large for one though. I take a few steps back, in a battle position, and ready for the thing to attack, it shoots Acid towards me, only missing me by a few feet, i let out a frustrated growl, and wait until the beast is in the right position for me to strike. The Creature starts to come towards me*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*This certainly wasn't what I expected while coming here. A corrupted gem and a Ruby. In battle. In some underground ruins that seemed unstable. I tense and the temperature drops. Stars, if this turns out wrong, we could all be shattered. The thought makes my chest tighten and I try to send vibes the gem's way. Please, be careful. For my sake and yours.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I could feel the temperature getting unusually colder, the ground of the ruins begins to shake, the beast still making its way towards me. I find that, if i stay, i would be crushed by a boulder that would fall from the ceiling, or killed by the Centipeetle. Well, we could all be killed easily, i'm not willing to take that chance. While my gauntlet is still summoned, i turn around and run as fast as my legs could carry me, away from the beast. That's when i realize, that i was running straight toward the blue gem. I stop, suddenly while being 15 or so feet away from her, the ground began to crack and the ruins is coming down. I stare at her, look behind myself, then back at the blue gem that seems to be a Sapphire*"This place is coming down! Come on!" *i yell and begin running once more toward where the Warp pad was supposed to be*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV** *The ground begins to shake and bits of rocks rain down from the ceiling. Oh stars, not now. Today just isn't my day. That's when I realize that the Ruby is running. More specifically, towards me. She stops abruptly and meets my eyes for a second. Then she looks behind her and back at me once more. Her shout confirms my assumptions and I nod. I'm faster than her, without a doubt, but I can't leave her here. I starts running and, before passing her, I grab her wrist, dragging her along with me.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*as i run, i could feel the vibrations of feet sprint behind me. But, from the corner of my eye,i saw a faint color of blue then before j know it, a cold and petite hand grabbed onto mine and i was being pulled, at intimidating speeds. When she grabbed my hand,all i could feel was an icy chill, something that i rarely ever feel because there isn't much elemental gems. My breath hitched, rocks began to tumble behind us, cracking the ground on impact. The walls, also falling apart, the beast, i couldn't see it behind us as i was being dragged. But when i looked ahead of us, i could see the warp pad in the distance.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV** *Run. Don't look back. Don't let go of her. Those we're the only three things in my mind. I dodged rocks left and right, trying not to get hit. Keep it together, Sapph. When I finally make it out of the ruins, I see the warp pad up ahead. When we finally reach the warp pad, I stop and release the gem's wrist. I look at her and finally speak, the first time I have since I've gotten here.* "Are you okay?"

 **RUBY'S POV** *as she lets go of me, all the cold that was surrounding my right hand that she had grabbed had completely vanished due to my extreme heats.i look at my hand, then look up at the blue gem that had just helped me. Then, after a few seconds, i heard her ask me that question, i nod and some heat comes off my shoulder*"...uh yea..thanks..." *i Studder slightly, my voice, as the usual* " ...my name is Ruby, but you probably already figured that out..." *i feel a sting on my left arm, the And that has my gem ln it, and flinch just slightly, a large cut went from my shoulder down to my elbow, i will try healing later. *

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV** *I give her a small smile, try to ease her nerves. I nod.* "You're welcome." *I examine Ruby closely for a second and stop when I get to her arm. She's injured. Without saying a word before, I reach out and graze her shoulder with my hand.* "You don't look okay..."

 **RUBY'S POV** *hold up my broad hands, revealing my gem, i shake my head* " nonono i-im fine, im okay,really. Its just a little cut.." *i look around, then notice the warp pad in the distance, then...a question pops up in my mind, i put my hands down* "...are you part of the rebellion...?"

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV** *I study the cut for a second. It isn't deep but it is large. It needs a bandage sooner or later. I'd prefer sooner in my opinion. I was so busy with her injury that I could barely catch her question. I was not, no, part of the rebellion. Although I think it is such a shame that the Earth is being used for the Diamond's purposes. I try to avoid the question and smile a little.* "That seems like an odd question to ask someone you just met."

 **RUBY'S POV** *i notice her, eyeing my arm. I give her a questioning smirk* "and caring about the injury of a gem in which you dont even know isnt odd?i could be an axe murder" * i raise a playful eyebrow and cross my arms*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV** *My smile grows and a small laugh passes my lips.* "Touché, Miss Ruby. But, you don't seem like the axe murderer type to me."

 **RUBY'S POV  
** *i smirk, letting out a slight chuckle while uncrossing my arms. The sting doesn't go away, its time for me to wrap it up. Swiftly, i hold out my left gemed hand, it glows, a bright red light illuminating slightly from it, white bandages appeared hovering over my hand. the light from my gem dies down and the white bandages plop down on my hands. I unwrap it quickly, and start to wrap the white bandages around my upper arm and some on my forearm where the cut has extended. A small amount of blood seeps through, but not too much. I look up at the blue gem* "I think the warp pads were crushed by the fallen rocks, i think we should look around for an escape pod left behind my there gems or another older warp pad." *I say, while looking around*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I huff in frustration. The last thing I needed was for something like this to happen. But, everything else has gone haywire. Why not this? I pass a hand through my hair and sigh heavily.* "Just perfect."

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I chuckle nervously and put a hand on he back of my neck* "Well, come on. If we stand here, we could be risking being found my another gem , another gem, a dangerous one. Usually brute classes, like jasper's and Amethysts, patrol looking for rebels. you know, the ones that are sent down here by blue diamond and yellow diamond..." *I look at her, then took to my left. " We could follow that path, maybe it will lead us to something useful."* I suggest*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I suppose she's right. Besides, better not to get caught by someone sent by Blue Diamond. Then I'll really be I'm trouble. I give her a nod and smile slightly. I'm actually surprised she hasn't put two and two together yet, what with the diamond on my dress and all. Best not to say anything. She's my best bet to get out of here.* "You're right. Let's go."

 **RUBY'S POV**

 ***** Though, i haven't really given any attention to stare down the blue gem, i begin to walk, kicking rocks out of the way while doing so. i summon my red gauntlet to help me move rocks and boulders out of the way, its getting cold down here, which would mean the outside world, at the moment, that it is about midnight. i let out a frustrated growl and begin muttering to myself as i clear a path*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*A frustrated sound pulls me from my thoughts. I saw Ruby trying to clear a path, muttering to herself. An icy coldness drives through my dress and I shiver. It's getting cold. Which means it's dark. I've been here all day. I should've been back by now, been back a long time ago. Oh stars, I'm in trouble when I get back. If I get back. I try my hardest to push all negative thoughts away. Panicking wouldn't help anyone right now. Instead I hum, softly. It helps me to calm down, it always has.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*Oh god Rose quartz is so going to kill me when i get back, blue and yellow diamonds guards should be paroling soon, where the hell are the damn warp pads?! There should be a few down here,i just need to kee-...i went silent, when i did, i stopped moving. I heard the faint noise of a soft hum coming from behind me. I give the blue gem a sideways glance to see if it was her, and it was. The hum was beautiful, a soft melody to hear, something that will calm my nerves. I grow less tense and get back to working quietly, to where i am still able to hear the much needed soft music. My body temperature goes down a little, the heat goes away, and i smile slightly to myself and pick up large rock by larger rock.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I keep humming, trying to ease my nerves. That's when I noticed that Ruby looked happier. She wasn't muttering anymore and she looked less tense than when she was before. She was smiling which sent a warm feeling through me. Her smile made me smile, which was rare for me. I wasn't used to feeling this way. This feeling was new to me and I didn't know what to make of it.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

* I have been digging through piles of rocks for a few hours now, it is getting a little tiring, i haven't seen any sign of a gem sent by the diamonds. But, we should sit down and just rest up for a few, even though we don't really need sleep, it is very useful to our function of body. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and look back toward the blue gem* " I think we should rest up for a few hours, of until i can dig us a way out of this hell hole, its cold down here, so i can make us a fire. I can do it without wood." * i smile* "plus, if another gem finds their way towards us, we will need our energy" * I say and pull a rock with a smooth surface out of the pile and place it down. I find another one and sit on it. Slowly, i allow my body to warm up*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Rest? Oh, no. I don't rest. Can't. I never have time to. I'm always on my toes. Rest is a foreign concept to me. If anyone needs rest it's her. She's been working for hours. But she gives me a smile that I can't resist. Stars, this gem is going to be the death of me. I sit on the rock she pull out for me and let the red gem gather her thoughts.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I could hear her move over to the rock that i had lay down for her, i made sure it had a smooth surface before giving it to her. My body warmed, smoke coming off my shoulders, not from emotion, but from a really weird desire to keep this gem warm. Slowly, the area around us became warmer, a comfortable temperature to say the least. I look at her, sending her a dorky grin while doing so to lighten the mood*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I feel the temperature around us become warmer. I sigh in content, closing my eye for a moment. What a day. I would've never expected this to happen. When I finally open my eye again, I find the red gem looking at me. Then she gives me the most cutest grin that I blush uncontrollably and giggle. The sound surprises me. I haven't laughed in quite a while, let alone giggle. It feels nice.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*i can feel my cheeks heating up as she giggles, but i smile none the less. The ground under my feet was visibly charred from the extreme heat i was coursing through my smoke was also coming from the bottom of my feet. But when i realized that i was about to start a fire, i jumped up from my rock and moved my feat out of the charred area of rock. i chuckle nervously. this gem is doing something to me that i have not felt in a long long time. a few thousand years to be exact,making a fool of myself isn't helping either. I blush in embarrassment due to the fast that i'm charring every spot i step in*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Well, this is cute. She's embarrassed but it's a good look on her. Her cheek are a darker red than before and seemed to be starting a smile from where she was sitting. I flash her another smile and laugh again. There was something wrong with me. I haven't even told this gem my name and I've barely spent a day with her, but I don't want to leave her side. I feel like I've known her forever. I need my emotions in check. She's in the rebellion. I work for Blue Diamond. It'll never work out. Cut the crap, Sapph.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I attempt to let my temperature drop, but its impossible to do so with the cutest gem i have ever seen sending the most adorable smiles to me, her laugh...wait-wait a second, im totally not into a gem that i met and have only known for a day, and i don't even know her name, what the hell ruby? She is on the diamonds side, i had noticed that there was a diamond on her blue dress a few hours ago, but i chose not to bring it up. I didn't know that i would have the slightest feelings for this blue gem, oh god i'm definitely getting crushed when rose quartz finds me*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*When our laughter dies down, I make an attempt to figure out what I'm going to do when I get back. But all I can think about is the gem next to me. Her smile is the only thing preoccupying my thought right now. Another blush covers my cheeks again and I put my face in my hands, smiling. Am I actually falling for this gem? I can't be. I just met her. My smile grows. It sure feels like it though.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I calm down, giving the blue gem a sideways glance, i see that she was smiling brightly into her hands. I giggle, then smile like a dork. this gem is making me do things i usually never do, oh stars. I could hear rocks moving in the distance and faint footsteps, large ones. Shit, it must be a patrol. I summon my gauntlet and hold my hand up, and say things in a whisper* " i think there is a patrol, stay low"

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Footsteps pulls my hands from my head. Not now. Not, now. Patrol has the worst timing. They can't find me here. Definitely not here with a rebel. I'll be broken for sure. My chest tightens and I feel the air get colder around us. I stay perfectly still, barely breathing.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I see that sapphire is panicking, its freezing down here now, i shiver and my body temperature lowers. I switch glances towards where i heard the patrols and sapphire, i think of a plan, quickly. I stand in front of the blue gem, protectively and impulsively, as a large Jasper could be seen from afar coming closer to us with her helmet raised. I give the blue gem a sideways glance* "stay behind me..." *I whisper, i have fought and crushed a few jasper's in my time, but there are always some that tend to be too much. But my mind was set on protecting this 'fragile' blue gem, even if it will get me crushed*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I give a slight nod to show that I'm listening. Breathe, Sapph, breathe. I draw in a quiet breath and resist the urge to start humming. Not the time for that. Besides, other things are on my mind. Worrisome things. Like how this small gem here will manage to actually fight and beat this Jasper here. The thought makes my chest tighten and my hand reaches out reflexively to grip Ruby's arm. I speak quietly and fast, directly into her ear.* "Ruby, don't do it..."

 **RUBY'S POV**

* i heard her plea for me not to move, her breath, moving constantly. The jasper in the distance seems to be silently speaking to a device on her arm while coming toward us with her fists balled. I take a small stap back toward the blue gem, protectively, my gauntlet still summoned, my temperature rising to extreme levels, my skin is hot to the touch, temperature rising due to emotion* " dont worry about me...follow the path behind us, i will stay behind and take this jasper, if im okay at the end, i will come looking for you..." * i whisper*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I shake my head as if automatically. Stars, I was never this defiant. This gem is going to be the death of me. Literally. I feel her body temperature rise and mine lowers. I'm not moving my hand.* "I'm not going anywhere..." *I whisper into her ear*

 **RUBY'S POV**

* i look at her, straight at where her eye is supposed to be covered by bangs, her hand- still on my shoulder. Charred ground under my feet. The Jasper stops in her tracks, i scowl at her and clench my fists- hard. She seems to be one of blue diamonds jaspers, for she had a blue diamond on her outfit. She seemed to be staring at sapphire. I notice and move to where i am still infront of the blue gem. Jasper begins to speak to a device on her arm again, a voice was coming from the device, it sounds like...like on of the diamonds voice.*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*My breath hitches at the sight of the gem. She belongs to Blue Diamond. She must be looking for me. It makes sense. That's why she's staring at me. Ruby seems to be put in a protective position in front of me and, more than anything, I want to smile at her. But now isn't the time. I rack my brain, trying to figure a way out of this. For a while, we stare at each other in silence and it's killing me.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*The jasper stops speaking and summons her helmet she looks at me and growls* "...a rebel? I thought we got all of them." *The jasper growls, coming closer, intimidatingly, toward us* "blue diamond needs her sapphire back" * I take a step forward , growling in frustration and anger charring the rocky ground. Smoke coming off my arms. I summon another metal gauntlet over my left hand*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I reach out and touch Ruby's shoulder again. I wasn't about to let her get hurt.* "Relax..." *I say softly into her ear. I look back up at the Jasper and adress her coldy.* "I'm not going anywhere. Stand down, you're not hurting her." *Wow. It was a miracle I was able to say that without my voice shaking. The temperature dropped dramatically and there was ice collecting at the bottom of my dress.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*The icy shill ran through my body, i stood directly next to Sapphire. I could feel some ice on my feet, i look over to sapphire, there is ice collecting at the hem of her blue dress. Her comment made me feel...weird, something i have never felt before, something i never needed to feel until now. i cant describe it. The cold of the cave we were in, in the negatives, when i breathe, frozen air comes out.**The jasper laughs hysterically* " Bring it pipsqueak" *She growled and began to run toward us, getting ready to headbutt us. I ran toward the jasper*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*My heart sputters. Shit, Jasper was going to hurt her. Ruby was going to get hurt. As if it couldn't get more cold, the temperature continues to plummet further into the freezing point. Ice makes its way onto the floor and on the walls. I've never been one to fight, all that crap about resolving things peacefully. So sue me. As Ruby runs towards the Jasper, I can't move. I can't think. I'm frozen here and it's not a good feeling.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I notice that sapphire hasn't moved, the jasper throws a punch at me, i dodge it and punch her, uppercut, she falls backwards. I use the extra time to run back to Sapphire, frozen in ice. I get behind her, wrap my arms around her stomach and break the ice that she was frozen in. I pick her up, bridals style/fireman's carry , noticing that the jasper is about to her feet, i hold onto sapphire and start running down the path through the cave away from the jasper*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I gasp when I feel her arms around me. It took me by surprise. It takes me by even more surprise when she lifts me into her arms and starts to run. I keep my arms to my chest and say nothing to her. A thank you is in order, of course. But I don't think this is the right time. I stay silent and just stare at Ruby, waiting for the moment that she breaks out into a smile again. The thought of her brilliant smile makes another blush creep into my cheeks and I smile myself.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I could hear the faint yells of the jasper from behind me as i ran farther and farther. Eventually, i couldn't hear the brute, it was all silent, and all i could hear was the sizzle of my warm feat hitting the floor and charring it. I slowed down and looked back, i let a playful grin spread on my face as i looked down at smile-oh her smile was most beautiful. I gently place sapphire down*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*It was like this gem could read my thoughts. She shot my the most gorgeous smile and my cheeks heat up even more. This gem is making my emotions go haywire. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a while. It felt nice. When she sets me down, I keep her gaze. I feel like I could look at her forever. I speak up softly, giving her a smile* "Thank you..."

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I look at her, beautiful face and gorgeous smile, a blush spreading on my face. This gem-oh this gem is changing me. Sapphire if making me do things,making me feel things i don't usually feel. I love the feeling. I just want to sit here, and ask sapphire about herself, i want to know more about this gem. the ground under my feet, a small fire was created.* "wa- heh" * i say, while moving my feet out of the small fire i have created*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Another giggle escapes my lips. A warm feeling washes over me and I can't stop smiling. Oh stars, what's happening to me? What is this feeling? All of a sudden, I don't want to leave this gem's side. I want to protect her, make sure she doesn't get hurt. I look down at the small fire she's made and grin. She's impossibly cute. I look back up at her, still smiling. I haven't smiled this much in a while. Ruby is doing something to me, making me feel something I never wanna let go of.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I meet sapphire's gaze, and what a beautiful one it is,i get lost in thought. thinking about the blue gem, for she was the only thing i could think about though, its a little cold down here. I make a small fire in between us to warm this place up. i put two soft rocks down for us to sit on, i plop down on the and begin to just play with the fire, using my hands, still deep in though, a blush still on my face*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I sit on the rock she again pulls out for me. She's all too kind, what with saving our asses back there. I feel like I'm never going to stop owing her. My face has still not cooled down. Mostly because I can still picture her smiling face in my head. Every few seconds I take quick glances her way, smiling quite a bit. It's then when I realize that I'm freezing and I hold my hands out to the fire, humming once again.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*i smile, holding my hands up to the dire, my gemmed hand almost touching the fire i have created. I break out of thought, i hear that familiar tune coming from Sapphire, the most beautiful sound i have ever heard, what an amazing singer, god this gem is meeting all of my standards. I find, that i have heard the tune before, from earlier, i know what is coming up next. i find myself humming, as well, though quietly. I couldn't help myself*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*I glance upwards towards Ruby, wondering if my ears are deceiving me. No, I was right. She's humming. With me. Another one of those warm feelings rush over me and I smile automatically. Even if it is quiet, it's there. Still smiling, I continue to hum with this one of kind gem that somehow manages to peak my interests. It's strange, really. I've never felt this way with any gem ever in my life. It's...such a wonderful feeling.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*As our voices become more in sync, i find myself looking at the blue gem, i just want to stay by this gems side-forever. I want to know more about her, i want to hold her-wait, i have never felt this way before- for any gem in my few thousand years of life- ever. Could this be what rose quartz had explained to be a while back? no- it cant be, but if it truly is...just thinking about it, i allow a dorky grin to spread across my face*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Taking one more glance at Ruby, I find that she's staring at me. But I don't feel self conscious. I feel...happy. Ecstatic. She has the one in a million grin on her face and I laugh. Heat climbs up my neck into my face once more. Stars, the gem is making my blush like there's no tomorrow. But I can't help it. Her smile...it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen. The most amazing smile I've ever had the honor to actually see.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

* I hear sapphire laugh, automatically, i start chuckling as well. Her laugh has an affect on me,it just makes me want to sit here for hours and make her laugh. Quietly, i stand up and dust myself off* " umm...Sapphire?" * I ask, almost at a whisper, i look at sapphire-staring into her seemingly soft bangs*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*The way she says my name...it sends a shiver running through me. She has an effect on me that no one else has ever before. I swallow and look up at her.* "Yes, Ruby...?"

 **RUBY'S POV**

*i pause for a second and take in the voice, i let out a soft sigh and put a hand on the back of my neck* "...I-i..." *i couldn't find the words, oh god i'm so stupid, in seriously internally screaming* "..you...your just..i know we have only known each other for a day-not even..." *I take a second to gather myself* " "...you make me feel things i have never felt before...you are really..." *I look up to sapphire, and look her in the eye* "...gorgeous" *i say, almost at a whisper*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Okay, so I'm almost sure that I'm dreaming. I know this gem did not confess her feelings for me. But, snapping out of my trance, I see the sincerity in her eyes and hear the honesty in her stuttering words. My blush goes deeper and I swallow again.* "I...I, um..." *Smooth, Sapph. Start off like that.* "N-Nobody has ever...said that to me before. Thank you..." *I can't break eye contact with her, I'm stunned.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*My blush grows, did i just say that-yea i just said that, shit-jeez what if she doesn't feel the same way, that would be so awkward, wait- why would she feel the same way? I'm just some Ruby, of course she doesn't feel the same way. I should stop-wait,i should give it a try. I take a small step closer towards the blue gem.* "..what i w-was going to ask...what i have been meaning to ask..." *I hold out my left gemed hand and give her a small smile* " Did you want to dance with me?'

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*My heart skip a beat. Yeah. Seriously. That hasn't happened to me in about a thousand years. She's asking me to dance with her. I haven't danced in months. Not since...I shake my head to rid myself of the memory. I take her hand, a smile tugging at my lips.* "Um, of course. Yes."

 **RUBY'S POV**

*I grin, and pull her up, gently and closer to me. I could feel her gem, on her right hand, against my gem, on my left hand. A chill went down my spine, completely welcomed though.i give her a reassuring smile*

 **SAPPHIRE'S POV**

*Breathe, Sapphire. Breathe. I take in a breath and smile back at Ruby. Calm down, Sapph. Why am I so nervous? It's like I've never been so close to another gem before. No, it's because I've never been so close to another gem that I'm falling for before. Which is ludicrous. I just met her today. But...I feel like I've known her forever.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

*This gem, This Sapphire, there is something about her that... something words cant explain. Her smile is so cute, i adore it, making her smile- it makes me feel proud. Gently, i move my right, un-gemed, palm over to Sapphire's hip and keep my gemed palm interlocked with Sapphires. Keeping my eyes on her, being very gentle with my movements*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Now, mind you, I said I haven't danced in quite a while. And I was falling for this gem in front of me. Quite hard, may I add. So it takes all of my will for my heart not to jump out of my chest when her hand rests on my hip. I focus on my breathing for a second. In, out. Your heart needs to relax, Sapph. My hand comes to rest on her shoulder and I find myself stepping closer to her. I follow her lead, a slight smile on my lips.*

 **RUBY'S POV**

* i smile at her willingness, i take a few steps, getting closer towards her with every one. Our foreheads, almost touching, her temperature leveled, my temperature- also leveled. Trying my best not to burst into flames, i think of that melody, and of how in sync our movements are, i start humming, with a genuine smile stretched across my lips*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*A smile spreads across my lips. I didn't realize how close we were until I leaned forward, touching my forehead with hers. Oh stars, it's a miracle I'm not shaking. My smile grows and I hum with her, heat entering my cheeks again.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*i take a few steps, coming up with some while we take well thought out steps. When leans forward, our foreheads touch, her bangs moving ever so slightly showing off her stunning eye. Her lashes, elegant as ever. The color of her eye, the most beautiful of blue. Our lips, barely brushing against each other. I look into her eyes, not looking away for a second as i gently tighten my grip on her*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*My breath hitches. I can barely form a thought right now. Her hand tightening on my hip, her lips barely on mine. It's driving me crazy. I just want to kiss her. I just want to hold her. I just want to call her mine. My feelings are battling my self control and it's winning.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*i move ever so closer, closing whatever gap we had between us. I grin and move my feet in dance. I give her a reassuring smile and move my hand that was in her hip, up to her cheek and gently move the bangs out of her face. The sight gave way to her stunning eye, the color of the most beautiful blue sapphire, her lashes- elegant as they ever could be. Soft and cold blue skin, i felt as i put my slightly warmer hand on her cheek and slowly leaned closer towards her*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*When her lips touch mine, I half expect my heart to leap out of my throat. My breaths come in quick, fast bursts but I don't break the kiss. Instead, my urge grows grows. My grip tightens against her shoulder and I sign wistfully, heat rushing into my face.* **RUBYS POV**

* i smile into the kiss and pull her closer to me, savoring the feeling and taste. My eyes close slightly and my hand moves from her cheek and to her neck, gently pulling her closer. Without the need to breathe, i dont pull away, instead i move my lips to her cheek and gently kiss her cheek, letting a smile stretch my lips*

 **SAPPHIRES POV** *Oh stars, I might faint, right here, right now. With her lips moving to my cheek, my breath sputters. I'm practically gasping right now and I can do nothing to stop it. I'm vulnerable, mind you. It doesn't take a lot to make me gasp and to make my heart skip beats.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* i chuckle and pull back, looking at her expression. I move my palm to her cheek and smile at her, reassuringly, oh stars she is beautiful- what kind of heaven have i gotten myself into.

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I try to catch my breath, make my breathing even again. I've never felt like this before with anyone. I actually never really kissed anyone either. And...I'm glad she was my first. I smile back at her, shakily. There's only one thing running through my mind right now; what have I gotten myself into?*

 **RUBYS POV**

* i let my thumb gently trace sapphires cheek, i place my forehead on hers* " ...wow..." * i whisper and chuckle a little i could feel that her temperature was getting lower, i allow my temperature to upper, not too much, but then- i remember our situation. We are underground, trapped, with a chance of being found by a patrol. I pull back and look around"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I can't help but feel a bit hurt as she pulls back. We just shared a kiss the moment broke so suddenly. A pang of longing hits me but I can't let it show. I pull back as well, my face composed. Thank the stars that my breathing is even now.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* i looked at sapphire and put a hand on her cheek once more* " im going to get us out of here if its the last thing i do" * i say, seriously, and give her a passionate kiss on the forehead, and gently placing my forehead on hers, then summoning a red gauntlet on my right hand. I want to break rock, make a math leading up so we can get out of here. My one motivation is sapphire-not rose quartz- not my reputation in roses army- not the fact that i will probably be crushed when i get back- its sapphire. I just want her to be safe, out of harms way, i care for her too much to let anything bad happen to her*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I give her slight nod to show that I'm listening. But her kiss threw my train of thought off track. My heart is sputtering again and I take a breath to calm myself. Blood rushes to my face again and I put my palm to my cheek. Stars, I've been blushing nonstop all day. As soon as that thought forms, a brilliant smile spreads across my face. Of course...that's never a bad thing around Ruby.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I look at her bright smile and chuckle, a smile spreading on my face too.I notice that the temperature down here isn't so cold anymore, it could mean that sapphire has calmed down or that it is almost morning outside, It would be a perfect time to start* " I think...there might be a warp pad not too far away from here, seeing that it's about morning, there shouldn't be too many dangers "* I point to the ceiling* " or we could stay here and I could punch through the rock and try to make a path- type hole upwards ...what do you think?" * I ask and tilt my head to the side just slightly*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Nodding, I answer her but not before catching the gorgeous smile that overcomes her face. What I wouldn't do to have that smile there forever.* "I think we should go look for the warp pad. This place might not be that stable enough for us to break a hole in the ceiling. Just keeping our lives in mind, that's all." *I add, laughing softly.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I nod and let out a few light giggles, I shrug playfully* " sounds good to me" *I was looking forward to breaking things but, I'm okay with not doing that though.* "maybe...we go this way?" * I point down the path of the cave , it has slight tiny crystals poking out the side of it,* " I probably don't know as much as you do about these ruins..." * I confess, with a slight puppy dog face.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I laugh again at her face. To be honest, it was adorable. Blood climbs to my cheeks again and I grin.* "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm not really down here a lot. Not since..." *I let myself trail off, shaking my head. That's a story for another time. I change the subject quickly.* "Let's go."

 **RUBYS POV**

*I smile when she laughs, Feeling a self confidence, then when she speaks i listen, though- when she trials off in the middle of the sentence, she never does that- well at least she never does that around sudden change in subject was...weird. Now that she said that, i really want to know why she inst down here that often, but i dont want to be nosy-wait i am nosy- i should stop. I shake the idea out of my mind and follow her command, and turn the direction of the part of the cave that i pointed to, getting distracted by the glorious minerals. I pull one out of the wall and gently place it in my hands* " Hm... these seem like the quartz gems that patrols have planted here, you know- to grow and become fierce-cold blooded warriors, I never knew that they would plant some in the temple ruins. - weird" * i state and shrug my shoulders, i begin to think bout what the diamonds and what they are doing to Earth, i scowl at the purple gem that lays over my right palm and clench it in my fists. The force i give into the gem crushes it, turning it into dust, drop the pieces of gem and look over to Sapphire* "..We better get going, we only have about..." * i think for a second* "...7 hours of daytime left..i think.* " *I shrug and offer sapphire a small smile*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I sort of flinch when I watch Ruby crush the gem in her hand. I've seen that all too many times but I'm never used to it. And to this day it still hurts. How can it ever stop? But I push the thought away for Ruby's sake and smile back at her. Then I do what I do best to calm myself down; I start to hum. Stars, it's so soothing, I can't imagine a world without music itself.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I listen to her hum as we begin to walk down the path of the cave in search of the warp pad. I love her music, it's so soothing and smile widens into a goofy grin. I clasp my hands behind my back and look ahead, making sure there isnt anything that could be too dangerous for us. Maybe I could take the time, while we are walking in silence, to learn more about this gorgeous gem. I look at her while taking light steps as we walk* " Hey, Sapph?" * I ask, tilting my head ever to slightly*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Her grin. Her smile. Oh, it's too much for me. It makes my face split into a smile automatically. That's when I hear my name come from her mouth. Stars, it's music to my ears. I love the way she says it. It's actually very hard to believe that she kissed me. The memory brings heat back to my face.* "Yes, Ruby?"

 **RUBYS POV**

* I notice that she is blushing, I take complete pride in that.* " ...why were you- I mean, If you don't mine me asking- why were you sent down in these ruins in the first place. You probably know why I was sent here.." * I blush in embarrassment and scratch the back of my neck. Giggling nervously*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*My smile turns nervous. She's probably figured out by now that I'm working for the Diamonds. Better now to let it out. But I can't help but to give a high pitched laugh* "Um, I'm working for the Diamonds. Blue Diamond, to be more exact.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I nod, yea i already knew that she was working for the diamonds-blue diamond- but...why was she sent down here? Maybe for scouting or watching over the growth of the gemling seeds,better just not ask again, i move closer to sapphire and interlock my broad hand with her more petite one. My temperature lowered with her cold touch* " ...it's okay, we can make this work.." * i smile genuinely*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shiver as she grabs my hand. More than anything, I want to pull it away. Right now, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt her, but I want her. Confusing feelings. And I'm not too sure if I really want them. But I smile at Ruby, slightly forced. I squeeze her hand, reassuringly.* "Hopefully."

 **RUBYS POV**

*as we continue to walk, i notice a dim light blue light shining from under a few large rocks in the distance. I stare at it for a few seconds then, realizing that it is probably a working warp pad, my eyes widen. I have a toothy grin spread across my face. " Sapphire, Look!" I whisper-yell while pointing at the pile of over sized rocks on top of the glowing light blue light*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look over to where Ruby is gazing and I flash a smile. Oh thanks the stars, I'll be out of here. But at the same time, a wave of guilt hits me. I'll be leaving. That means leaving Ruby. I look at her, biting my lip. What have I done?*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I walk over to the rocks, summon my gauntlets, and use the strength in my legs and arms to pick them up. I let out a low grunt while doing so, eventually picking up the largest rock, probably weighing a few thousand pounds, but gems were built to be able to hold that much weight. I drop the large boulder somewhere else, not to far away though, trying not to make the ceiling fall on us. Underneath the rock was- slightly expected- a warp pad that was only slightly damaged, but not enough to where we couldn't use it. I stare at the object for a few seconds...then, sadness washes over me. the fact that i will have to leave sapphire...instead of jumping on the warp pad to warp away- i just sit down on the edge of the warp pad and...think*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm expecting her to go, to warp away. Less pain for the both of us to go through. To just end it as it is. But what she does next surprises me. She sits on the warp pad. I'm half expecting her to just get up and leave but she doesn't. She looks lost in thought. Hesitantly, I walk over to her, perching next to her.* "Ruby..?"

 **RUBYS POV**

* I - in need thought- think about how blue diamond might treat sapphire when she gets back, I don't really care about how rose quartz will treat me- hope will get me through that- I just...think. Though when sapphire asks me a question, I snap out of it and slowly look up and let out a soft sigh* "...what if..." * I start to say, trailing off while thinking* "...what if you don't go back to the diamonds!" * I perk up* " what if you don't show up and...come with me" * I look towards her with a soft expression*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look at her with a confused expression. Stay here? With her? Well, the second part isn't so bad. But Blue Diamond would have my gem shattered if she found out I was here. If I stayed here...I shudder. I don't know if it's such a good idea. But I look at her expression and hesitate.* "Ruby..." *I chew on my lip for a second* "I-I don't know..."

 **RUBYS POV**

"I-i mean..." * I loose confidence when I see her expression* " if you dont want to go and see rose quartz ...i-i can...i-i can warp you to blue diamond if you still take orders from her..." * I chuckle nervously, slowing loosing faith in sapphire even thinking about joining the rebellion *

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*The phrase "take orders from" really ticks me off. It always has. That's when I realize how absurd everything is. How stupid would it be to take apart a planet? To destroy the colony already here. Giving Ruby what has to be a mischievous smile, I nod.* "Why would I try to leave my favorite gem in the universe?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*With that- i perk up with a bright grin on my face* " Really!?" *All of my confidence has built back up, stars forming in my eyes. her comment ' favorite gem in the universe'...no one has ever said that to me. It was the first time - well, ever since me and sapphire had a 'thing' going on-that i have ever really felt...loved? yea, thats it.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*There goes that ever-so-gorgeous grin. I flash a smile back at Ruby. Stars, that feels so good. Just to make her smile makes my day. I giggle.* "Of course. I can't imagine a world without you." *The words tumble out without warning. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I smile nervously.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I blush- blood rising to my cheeks and to my shoulders, I run up to sapphire and pull her into a -very passionate- hug. I playfully kiss her cheek* " I forgot how i even lived without you" * I tried( that was pretty corny if you ask me pfft)and playfully shrugged my shoulders* " ...must have been pretty boring" *I let a mischievous grin spread on my face* " I can't wait to show you everything.." * I say dreamily and gently use my broad gemmed hand to hold up sapphires chin*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Her eyes met mine and it was a miracle I didn't melt right there. I blushed furiously and shot her a smile. She sure does know how to keep a gem blush. I grab her hand and squeeze it. I give a small giggle.* "So come on, then." *I say excitedly, tugging on her hand.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I grin widely, stars forming in my eyes. Letting out a few giggles before playfully pulling sapphire over to the warp pad. I stand on top, not Activating it without sapphire being ready to go. Complications could led to drastic consequences... I may or may have not learned that the hard way*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm practically bouncing on the warp pad, excitement buzzing through my body. Wow. It's been a while since I've felt that. I shrug it off and smile at Ruby.* "Where to first?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*I look at her, the smile- oh stars her smile, i should be over this by now but its simply impossible to get over such a beautiful smile. I pause for a second, just staring at her, then perk up when i realize her question. I smile* " Well, we could visit the temple itself, it houses rose quartz. Or we could visit the battle dome- my most favorite place, i can kick some butt there if i do say so myself" *I giggle and grin like a dork, with that, the warp pad activates and we are sent through a bright light blue stream* "...we could visit the garden-created by rose quartz herself. Or the room of bubbles- where we store shattered gems of the fallen from our army and the diamonds army...honestly there are a lot of places to go." *I shrug, still having a small smile on my face*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

"So I see." *I say wit a soft laugh. Her grin, oh her grin. Her laugh. Her smile. Her determination. Everything about her just makes me weak in the knees. She does something to me that I can't explain. And I don't even care. My smile grows for her sake.* "Hmm. Let's see here..." *I tap my chin, laughing* "Well, it would be wise to meet the head of the rebellion herself. And I'm extremely curious in who she is, as a gem." *I shoot Ruby a grin, squeezing her hand again.* "So to Rose Quartz, we go."

 **RUBYS POV**

*i laugh softly* "Alright, to rose quartz we go" *immediately, the stream around us goes a completely different direction, engulfing us in a bright blue light then, we land gracefully on a different warp pad that was outside of the large new temple its self. I smile and look at sapphire, taking a deep breath* "ugh, its so nice to finally breathe in some fresh air!" *I sigh dreamily, then-looking at sapphires dress that's when i realize she was in the clothing that represented the diamonds. i perked up* " oh jeez sapphire your going to have to faze into a new outfit and fast"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I take in a breath. Stars, it is a change of scenery. Then I realize that Ruby is speaking to me frantically. I look down at my dress.* "Oh! Right." *I quickly faze out of the dress and into another, a bit more elegant for these types of situations. The hem was slightly shorter and the sleeves were just a tad longer. The blue on the dress looked darker, too. Not really my color, but I love it regardless. I look at Ruby.* "Better?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*I stare at her new outfit for a second, and i was lost in space when i looked at how beautiful it looked at her, i shook my head and looked up* "y-yea, looking good" *i give her a thumbs up and smile genuinely.* "Now, rose quartz should be down at the head quarters past that door and through the halls" *i point towards the entrance of the temple that holds about 13 doors, one in particular has a pink tint to it, symbolizing that its rose quartz room* " Come on" *i say and gently grab sapphires hand and playfully pull her towards the temple. There seemed to be no gems out patrolling the outside of the temple today which is...odd*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Her leading me down the hallway gives me a chance to look around. Doors but no guards. Huh. Strange. But I decide not to question it. I plaster on a smile right when we reach Rose's door. I draw in a breath and look at the door. That's when my nerves start to get to me. I tug on my hair, a nervous habit of mine.* "Ruby?" *I start off shakily. "Do you...um, think she'll like me?" *I wince internally at the question but I have to know.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I could feel sapphire shaking ever so slightly upon my grasp as we walked down the halls. when she asks me the question, i let out a soft sigh* " sapph..." *I turn to look at her-still walking "...She is not like the diamonds, she wouldn't throw you away o-or crush you if they dont like you or dont know who you are" *I take a second to think and let out a sweet smile* " She loves everything...she will love you no matter what- even if you come out of the diamonds army, she gives everything chances-more then one to be exact. She tries to purify the hearts of those who were corrupted by the diamonds, she cares deeply for anything and everything..." *We make it to the pink door, i whisper* " Of course she will like you." *The door that we came across has an activation code, I will do it once sapphire feels comfortable*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I draw in a long breath, calming myself down. She's right. I've heard Rose was different from the Diamonds. I've just never known if it was good or bad. I take another breath and smile. This gem was good at calming my nerves whether it was her presence herself or the words coming from her mouth.* "Right...right. Okay. Thank you, Ruby." *I give her a genuine smile and press my lips to her forehead for the briefest second.

 **RUBYS POV**

*I blush ever so slightly as she kisses my forehead, i gently squeeze her gemmed hand with my gemmed hand. I clear my throught and speak at the door in a professional voice and way. " Ruby-brute class 4 gem- Ro78 reporting in to speak with Rose quartz" *I say, a few seconds after, a tall hologram pearl appeared in front of the light pink door.**She looked serious and stood tall and proud, though she had a very skinny form, she looked down at us.* " What is this reason you would wa-" *She stops when her eyes trail toward Sapphire, she stares at her for a second. The hologram pearl speaks "is that a.. Sapphire? Aren't those aristocratic class gems? I have had no report done for a Sapphire...i never knew we had one in our ar-"*I hold up my hand to shush her, i was a little annoyed* " Just show me Rose quartz so i may speak with her." *I say, with a hint of a growl under my breath. She flinched*"...Yes-yes of course" *And with that, the hologram pearl disappeared and the large pink door opened*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Was that...hostility I sensed? I don't want to confront her about it but I also don't want to say nothing about it. I settle for giving a small squeeze, just to calm her down a bit. And, honestly, I'm surprised. They don't have other Sapphires in her army. Huh. Strange. But I shake it off. Can't afford to have thinking slow me down right now. The door was opened and Rose Quartz was inside. I take a slow breath, collect my thoughts. I allow myself a small smile and then, I walk in.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* as we walk in, rose quartz was sitting down at a round table with pearl standing directly next to her. Rose quartz had a warm smile imprinted on her face. But, the pearl, she looked slightly fruatrated - especially with the fact that she was stating at me- I glanced at her and give her a cocky grin. Rose quartz speaks up* " what did you want to speak with me about?" * she had a soft voice, I take a soft glance at sapphire*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*As if on, cue, I give Rose Quartz a small smile. I'm glad I actually can though. My heart is practically leaping out of my chest. I force a deep breath through my mouth and let me smile stretch across my face.* "Hello..." *I say the word softly, almost shy.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Me and pearl continue to death glare at each other, Rose quartz doesn't pay attention to that- she keeps her soft gaze on sapphire* " Hello..." *Her smile- beautiful, her expression- calm and as sweet as ever*"... May i ask- is there something going on with the kindergarten again?- another homeworld invasion?" *She cocks her head ever so slightly to the side, she didnt know about sapphire yet- which was surprising.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I try to play it casual, stay calm. Think cool thoughts, Sapph. Which, I have to admit, was a bit ironic. An image pops into my head at the word Kindergarten. All empty holes and dark, eerie silence. I don't like it. I loathe it. A shudder creeps down my spine and I feel the temperature alter slightly. Oh stars, no. Not now. Please, not now.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Once i feel the temperature start to decrease, i stop death glaring pearl and whip my head to the side to see sapphire shaking, slightly- almost unnoticeable. I squeeze her hand and warm up my body-allowing the room to become less cold, i give her a reassuring smile and mouth to her that everything will be okay. Rose quartz looks at us* " Is there something wrong, sweetie?" *She says-still in a sweet tone, Pearl Just stares at us- no expression or care other then her commander*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look at Ruby who's mouthing words to me. Reassuring words. And she gives me that smile. Oh, stars it's beautiful. I draw in a deep breath and flash Rose a smile. But not before I squeeze Ruby's hand gently. As if a thank you. She sure knows how to get me on track again.* "Nothing, nothing. I apologize for that. I'm..not the best control of my emotions right now." *I admit, flushing.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*i smile, pearl stands tall- nose in the air and hands clasped behind her back. Rose quartz lets a soft smile trace her lips* " Its alright, no rush, take as much time as you need, darling" * Rose says reassuringly. I glanced at the pearl, she glared at me, i glared at her back. I don't know why, but i have a complete hatred for this pearl*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I notice Ruby's glances towards the Pearl and can't help but giggle. Their glares show that they don't like each other much. And I doubt that they know each other. I look at Ruby, still giggling, and lower my voice* "You don't seem to like her much, do you?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*I slowly turn my head towards sapphire(dramatically in my opinion) and purse my lips in an angry-cute way. I raise a playful eyebrow and nodded slowly. Pearl let out an annoyed huff in the back round and rose was chuckling to herself aswell, i blushed in embarrassment*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I laughs again, louder. Her cheeks were darkened in a blush and I practically swooned. Her face, the way she pouted, the blush itself. It was too much for me. I felt a blush climb up to my face and I looked down, still smiling.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Rose quartz was laughing with sapphire* " oh~ you two are just too cute" *she joked, i swear i was about to be sent back to my gem just from embarrassment, though at some point- i just chuckled too. pearl remained...salty and just looked way. as soon as our laughs died down rose quartz spoke* " hhmm...i haven't seen you around here before" *She kept a smile on her face and motioned toward sapphire, i kept our hands interlocked* " Are you requesting to join the rebellion?" *Rose quartz gets a few gems every month retesting to join the rebellion, she has gotten somewhat used to it, but the numbers are going a bit low*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*At that point I hesitate. Join the rebellion? Or stay with Homeworld? It has been a question itching at the back of my mind for a while. I agree, what Homeworld doing is wrong. Not only wrong, but unfair. These humans have no protection, no way to fight back. The thought makes my insides burn with anger and I look at Rose, a determined look on my face.* "Of course. Without a doubt."

 **RUBYS POV**

"Wait, what?!" *Pearl spoke up. Rose smiled* " well welcome to the rebellion..."*she tool a look at sapphires looks so she could identify what gem she was* "..Sapphire." *I smiled widely, but pearl's mouth was wide open, she whispered something in roses ear. Rose quartz nodded* "But first, i must know you are committing to this I am going to assign to both of you...a mission" *Rose said excitedly, pearl had a cocky grin on her face as if she was trying to prove something. I glared at her*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Now I can see why Ruby didn't like her. She's rude as hell and acts higher than everyone else. I cut my eye at her and squeezes Ruby's hand, urging her to pay attention. I was all smiles when looking at Rose.* "Of course, Rose. Anything to join." *I said this all too sweetly for Pearl's benefit. She wants to act this way? I can too.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I was holding every thing in, feeling like i was literally about to burst into flames and strangle that pearl-in which i could very easily do..i mean, she is a stick. But-this is rose quartz. I need to act as best as possible around her.* "good!" *Rose said with stars in her eyes, not noticing pearl. I payed attention to rose* " We need the kindergarten to be looked over. there have been some homeworld gem sightings there and no one is very..." *She gestured with her hands* "..committed to doing that because of..memories. Do you think you two can look it over?" *She said with a sweet tone.. I flinched at the word 'kindergarten'. i hate that place, it sent back too many memories or the not so distant past. pearl seemed way to delighted though- in my opinion.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I practically recoiled from the word. The kindergarten. Oh stars, why that place? Anything but that. I shiver ever so slightly. Dark places. It isn't a good look for me. But I can't turn down the mission. This may be my only chance to prove myself. Gritting my teeth, I force myself to nod. "Yes. Yes, of course." *Someday, I'm going to regret that day that I decided to be headstrong. It's all becoming a little bit...much for me.*

 **RUBYS POV**

" great!" *Rose rejoiced, i- stayed quiet though, there was one memory of the kindergarten...when i was formed-i wasn't formed on home world...the rest isn't ready to be told yet.., rose looked at Pearl* " My pearl, may you show them to the kindergarten warps?" *She asked in a soft tone, Pearl scowled at herself and opened her mouth to reject, but when she saw roses face she just nodded and began walking off in one direction outside the door, she motioned for us to follow and i grabbed sapphires hand gently and walked her out the door, following the SALTY AS FUCK pearl*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I grimaced. Ugh. This Pearl was really getting on my nerves. I don't know what her problem is but it's not going well with me. It isn't cute or funny to me. In fact, I find it rather insulting. I was treated with respect on Homeworld and I wasn't about to get pushed around by some Pearl who think she can order anyone around whenever she wanted to. Nope, she better think twice about what she's doing. I growled under my breath but let it go. I give Ruby a squeeze and it helps me to calm down a bit.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*As the door behind us closed, leaving rose quartz to her studies in peace, but leaving us with this pearl with a shitty attitude. My maroon-ish-red(what ever color they r) eyes glaring daggers into pearls back as we walked behind her. On our way, we passed a few gems, including a few jaspers and amethysts, there hadn't been any other sapphires on our side because they are supposed to be aristocrats- a big deal, so they stay loyal to their diamonds and stay because they are treated right. Ruby's were rare to betray their homeworld because of the fact that they are loyal brute class warriors. Soon, we made it to a large marble circular room with a special warp pad in the middle, when pearl walked up to it, she turned around and grimaced at us, i clenched my fists and growled.* "Just follow the warp pad stream to the kindergarten, if you have trouble-dont bother coming back. Good luck- your going to need it" *with that she walked off, my skin was hot to the touch at this point, i wanted to break that gem*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*At this point I have had enough. My body temperature was below freezing at this point and I saw a collective shiver go through the room. I let my hand slip from Ruby's and storm after the Pearl, blocking her way. Woah. Reel it in a bit, Sapph. Don't want to waste all your anger in one shot, do you? But, all in all, my voice still has a growl to it.* "So is there some type of problem or have I just caught you on a bitchy day?

 **RUBYS POV**

*Pearl stopped in her tracks and chuckled, crossing her arms* " We dont need anymore problems in our army- rose may find you two cute- but this is just a phase." *She says in a cocky way, she bends down to Sapphires level* " Once she gets past this, she will know who you really are and send you back to blue diamond and you.." *she turns towards me. I have been in this army for a few hundred years, the war started over 200 years ago and i joined a few years after it started. Pearl hated me with a passion, she would always suggest that i go on extremely difficult missions just to get rid of me. But my temperature right now- i swear, it is hotter then magma, my fists are clenched so hard, im ready to crush this 'pear'. She continues her sentence and glares at me* "...you will be crushed for treason, helping out a homeworld gem, if i wasn't so modest i would have already told rose that you did that." *She ends off, and turns away, facing the halls* " Now if you would excuse me, i have some more important things to do then to stand around and talk to gems that should be on a mission right now"*I nearly burst into flames, internally stopping myself from crushing pearl*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*So, I know it's bad to hate someone I just met what with all not judging a book by it's cover. But stars, I have an uncontrollable urge to wring her by her neck. The whole time I was staring up at her, I just wanted to slam her head against the wall a few times. And then some. I head back to Ruby, smiling without humor.* "I know she did NOT just call me cute." *I actually found that highly offensive. I don't have time for her or her attitude. It wasn't pleasing me and she was already on my shit list. I'm not cute. Don't call me that unless you want to end up in inside your gem at the end of the day.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I-with a blank expression-just stare at Pearl as she walks down the halls and warps away, when she is completely gone, i summon my gauntlet and punch the nearest pillar as hard as i could-letting out all of my anger. The large marble pillar cracks- going all through it- almost collapsing. I punch it a few more times, eventually getting it to fall off the ends of the small island we were on. I glance at sapphire and un-summon my gauntlet* " She is always in that shitty mood. Ever since a few hundred years ago she wanted me gone, Rose quartz hasn't noticed it yet...i was hoping that she wouldn't act like a complete bitch this time. She just hates homeworld and everything that came from it. Me and pearl...we used to be good friends, but something happened, i j-just hadn't figured it out yet.." *I huff and step on the warp pad* " Lets go"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I twitch at Ruby's words, resisting the urge to slap the hell out of Pearl. I'm not dealing with this. I'm not being pushed around by a gem who has the nastiest attitude in the solar system. This was not happening while I was here. She was just going to have to get over it. I was here and I was here to stay. I wasn't dealing with her crappy attitude. If push comes to shove, I'll do what I have to. Whatever happens, happens. I don't give a damn anymore. I step on the warp pad with Ruby and slip my hand into hers. Being angry right now would not help her case. I give her hand a squeeze, trying to calm her down. Pearl can be a bitch to me but not Ruby. I was not allowing it.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*My body temperature lowers just a little with sapphires icy cold hands. I squeeze sapphire's hand and cool down a bit more, letting out a small sigh before the warp pad activated and brought us to the extremely large and dark kindergarten. This place was run down, dark holes in the walls that were used to make all different kinds of gems, like quartz and crystals. I take a look round and flashes of my creation played in my head- what i was forced to do right when i was made. It a cruel, even for me. I shake that memory out of my head and- taking a breath in- i take a step off of the warp pad*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*A shiver crawls down my back. I don't want to be here. I really, really don't. Bad memories lie here. I bite the inside of my cheek and tell myself to suck it up. I wasn't about to give that miserable excuse of a Pearl to get the satisfaction of making a fool out of us. It would be the coldest day in hell when that happens. I step off of the warp pad and look around. Holes and darkness. That's all I see. And it scares the hell out of me. Another shudder runs through my body and my grip tightens on Ruby's hand. Let's get this over with.*

 **RUBYS POV**

"alright" * I break the silence, taking in another deep breath then exhaling quietly* " ...rose quartz wanted us to look around here for any homeworld gems that are invading. I..I umm...think this may take a long time, to look over everything could take close to 15 or so hours...heheh" * I chuckle sarcastically and scratch the back of my neck with my free hand.* " ...I'm i-i...I'm...l-lets go" * I tried to say something, but I was afraid that it wasn't time just yet. I begin to walk and gently pulling sapphire behind me. Taking gentle steps as there were some broken shares of gems scattered here and there, a sight i was all too familiar with.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Breathe. In, out. Try not to pass out, Sapph. I take in a breath and let it out. I cannot stay conscious this long in the kindergarten. It's too much. Too many memories. But I have to. Relax, I tell myself. It's just a place. It cant hurt you. Not watching where I walk, I step on shards. Gem shards. I look down and a memory so overwhelmed floods my mind. Screaming. Running. Pain. I stop and gasp aloud in pain, panting heavily.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I whip my head towards sapphire, i see her- breathing heavily. I panic and put both hands in sapphires shoulders* " s-sapphire?! are you okay?!" *When i didn't get an answer- all i got was panting- i could feel my emotional habit building up* " Sapphire?!" *i look at her frantically- up and down but..no injuries. Then i saw what was causing her hurt, it was a dark blue crushed gemstone just under the hem of her dress, it was broken- so the gem that previously withheld it would never come back. I shiver and pull sapphire into a gentle hug to try to calm her nerves, being the emotional gem i am- my eyes become glossy*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I don't know how or when but I'm in Ruby's arms. I instinctively bury my face in her chest, sobbing. I've never been this emotional in my life but this is different. This is emotional pain. Worse than any pain I've ever felt. It feels like a knife stabbing into me again and again. It feels like I'm being slammed against something over and over. I want it to stop. But will it ever?* "It hurts..." *I choke out, still sobbing*

 **RUBYS POV**

* i cant take it- seeing sapphire like this breaks my heart. If she stays, she could hurt more and i couldn't make her go through that, nor will i ever make her go through that. I heard her sobbing- the very sound made me want to burst out in a billow of tears, but my eyes remain glossy and wet, tears getting ready to fall out. But, i hold them in and whisper into sapphires ear* "...i-im going to take you back where it is safe, you can stay with..." * I pause for a brief second and gently pull sapphire closer to me* "...i can take you to lapis,she is a good friend of mine..." *I let out a soft sigh and kiss the tears away falling in one stream down her cheek* "...i will finish looking around..."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I nod slightly. I was vaguely aware that I was shaking and the room around me was spinning. Stars, I hate this Pearl for sending my here. I practically failed at this mission. This place...it's my very weakness. The only thing that can get me to fall unconscious. I don't want to leave Ruby alone but I'm in no condition to stay with her. It's a terrible scenario but I can do nothing to overcome it. I nod again and try to stop crying.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I gently pick sapphire up, bridal style, and hold her close to me. i begin walking back towards the warp pad, being careful of where i step. When i walk up to the warp pad, the thing quickly activates and warps us away. It brings us to a battle area- it was completely neat at the moment and clean. This is usually where lapis, lapis lazuli, spends her less then a few minuets, water is shot at me- though playfully- is ee lapis laughing in the distance. She walks towards us and stares at me with a questioning look* "Who is this?" *She asks"umm..this is Sapphire, i came to take her to you so i can advance on the mission w-i mean..i was granted. Do you think you can like...hang out with her until i get back?"*Lapis smiles at me, she always does it, especially when im on missions. She is quite clingy, its uncomfortable, but she is all in all a good friend. She nods* "Of course! Anything for you rubs!" *I chuckle nervously and gently place sapphire down, i kiss her on the forehead and wave before walking up to the warp pad and warping away.

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I struggle to stand straight and regain my balance. Once the room is no longer swaying, I give Lapis a small smile.* "Th-Thank you..." *I say shakily. I try to read her expression but the cheerful one disappeared. This one is guarded, almost angry. I try not to say anything about it. It isn't a big deal. I almost immediately feel the absence of Ruby. An aching, throbbing pain along the lines of my heart. It stings but I tell myself that she'll be back. And we'll be okay.*

 **RUBYS POV**

"You seem new" *Lapis shrugged, after a few seconds of silence she glanced at sapphire* "...do you have any special talents?" *She asked, with her hands clasped behind her and with an eyebrow raised.*  
 _-with ruby-  
_ *I sigh when i make it back to the kindergarten. It feels so lonely without sapphire here but- i couldn't bare to watch her in such pain. I take steps onto the dry floor and begin my mission of inspecting the area. Some things seemed to be different from last time i was here..hmm..*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look at her, frowning a bit. Special talents? I hardly have any. And it seems a bit rude to ask that question after you just met someone. But I decide to let it slide. I laugh a little, trying to thaw her out.* "I barely have any. I can look into the future but that's about it. If you count singing and lowering the temperature against my will as two, then there you go. But I guess that you wouldn't so, no. I really don't have any." *I shrug and look away the first second I could.

 **RUBYS POV**

*Lapis shrugged* " Your a Sapphire, right?" * lapis asked* "I haven't seen many sapphires, in fact i haven't seen any blue sapphires in my life" *Which is about 5,000 + years, blue sapphires are actually the rarest color of sapphire*" just pink and green sapphires...so you got that going for you i guess" *lapis chuckles* " im lapis," *she holds out her hand* " you probably already know my name though, my full name is lapis lazuli."  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *i walk around the seemingly quiet kindergarten, i can hear the tumble of rocks in the distance, i have been walking for about an hour by now, there must be something else down here*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I smile at Lapis and take her hand, shaking it.* "Yes, I've heard. A pleasure to meet you, Lapis." *She does make wonderful company. She's kind and she does seem like a good friend. My thought keep wandering to Ruby though. I wonder what's going on. I wonder if she's alright or if she's been attacked. By someone? By something? It's happened before. My stomach clenches at the thought and I struggle to keep the smile on my face. I can't let my guard down here. You never know if something might happen. Keep it together.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Lapis keeps a straight face and clears her throat* " So, how do you like this place so far?" *no expression what so ever was on her face, she just asked some questions, something was going through her mid though, of course she wasn't as salty as pearl even though she controls the ocean, she wants to get on sapphires good side first*  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *I quietly summon the gauntlet over my right hand, the noise sounds like its from farther away with ever crackle of rock. i can barely see, its really foggy and its somewhat dark...*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Her expression is throwing me off. I don't know if it has something to do with me or if she's having a bipolar day. Either way, I slip my hand from hers and keep smiling.* "Earth? Oh, it's gorgeous. I've never seen a planet so pretty. And very interesting. I never expected the rebellion to turn into such a big thing. It's nice that...these gems are standing up for what they love." *Immediately, Ruby's smiling face enters my memory. Her laugh fills my ears and I can't stop smiling. A blush rushes to my face and I cover my smile with my hand.*

 **RUBYS POV**

"thats good..." *Lapis looks down, but her chin still up* " so... umm..you and r-ruby have a thing?" *that was stupid to ask, im not going to lie, but lapis couldn't help herself. she needed to know, she does have a small thing for ruby but- ruby never really liked her back. she liked her as a friend, especially since lapis hasnt tried to do something about it*  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *Oh god i cant see anything, i use my gem's light to create some illumination around me so i can see better. i flash the red bright light coming from my gem all around me so i can see whats happening around me. When i shine it in one area, i notice a large moving shadow in the distance, i summon another gauntlet on my left hand and slowly move towards it*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Ah. So that's why she was being so guarded. It makes sense. It was obvious she liked Ruby. The eagerness gave her away. My smile faded a bit but it's still there. Her comment had made my face heat up again and I struggle to keep a straight face with her.* "Um...yes, I would say. I wouldn't call it a 'thing' though..." *I trail off, looking away from Lapis.

 **RUBYS POV**

*Lapis perks up* "oh?" *She looks at sapphire with a half questioning/ half embarrassed look* " How did you two meet?"  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *dust gets blown my way, i inhale some- causing me to start a violent coughing fit. I cough so hard, i could actually see tiny spots of blood land on the ground from where i stood, slightly bending over and holding my throat with my free hand, after a few minuets of extreme coughing i look ahead of me, the shadow figure seemed to be coming closer to me.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Heat climbs to my face once more. That's more of a personal question. I'd rather not answer it. It's not a good way to start off a conversation with someone who likes someone you like. Funny. I laughs nervously and look little ways past Lapis.* "Oh, ha! You know. Here and there." *I look down at my hands and think of Ruby once again. Help.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Lapis tilts her head slightly and shrugs, a slight pout.* " Did you want me to show you around? You probably dont know too much about this place, so, why not?" *Lapis shrugs and looks at sapphire who is looking past at her, she raises an eyebrow*  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *I wipe my mouth of the small amounts of blood that came from my coughing, my chest was in pain-but i am used to it by now.* "SHOW YOUR SELF!" I yell at the top of my lungs at the figure that seemed to be less then a few hundred feet away from me and was engulfed in fog, i heard the sound of a weapon being summoned from that figure. I summon another gauntlet over my free hand and get in battle position*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shrug and then give her a small smile. I'm trying to keep myself from not panicking about Ruby but it's hard. Not too many distractions around that throw my train of thought off track. But I'll try my best. I look her in the eye and grin.* "Of course, I'd love to."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Lapis smiles, but it lasted a few seconds until she spoke* " i will bring you to the bubble room first, did you want to go there?" *Lapis asks* " Its all of the gem shards and full gems go when they are bubbles by our army, rose heals them with her tears after she can see the good in that gem or something" *Lapis shrugs* "Watdya' say?"  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *The figure begins to run towards me, it started to get smaller and smaller when it came towards me, i became less tense and raise an eyebrow. When the- now small- figure came out of the fog, it was a gem, i looked at her. She has pale purple short hair and a slightly darker shade of purple in her skin. She seemed harmless and i unsummoned my weapon and walked towards her. She had a purple gem in her chest/collar bone area. She had a gem of an amethyst but, she seemed smaller- maybe defective? I squat down to her level and tilt my head at her. She holds out her hands in a ' pick me up' kind of way. I pick her up, holding my hands on each side of her stomach, and hold her infront of me while fully standing.* "Hello there" *I say with a soft grin, she lets out a small giggle*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Huh. She actually smiled. That's a start. I just hope that my...thing with Ruby doesn't screw anything up with us. If I can even call her my friend yet. We're hardly acquainted. I look at her and smile.* "That's wonderful. We can start there." *My mind, for the hundredth time today, flashes back to Ruby. Wondering if she's alright. I find it easier to remember her beautiful smile than to worry about her. My smile grows and I giggle into my hand.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* Lapis nods and gestures for sapphire to follow her, she begins to walk toward a warp pad that wasn't too far stepped on it and clasped her hands behind her back, slightly squeezing her own hands, but with no expression on her face, she seemed to be in slight thought with pursed lips*  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ *I stared at her and placed her back on the dry ground. I began to wonder why there was a summoning sound and why her figure was so big whiles in the distance. Ruby pursed her lips slightly and thought for a second, then Amethyst broke the silence* " Your head looks like a box!" *She jokes, i playfully glare at her and pick her up, placing her on the top of my afro, i began walking down the kindergarten again, amethyst stayed sitting on my head, pointing to random things that werent still covered with fog*

 **SAPPHIRE SPOV**

*I follow behind Lapis, taking in her guarded expression again. I'm crossing my fingers, hoping she isn't pissed. That wouldn't help my case. I step onto the warp pad and wait for Lapis. My nails dig into my hand while my mind drifts to Ruby. At this point, I'm praying to the stars that she's alright. Please. Just let her be okay...*

 **RUBYS POV**

* lapis walks onto the warp pad, when she does they immediately warp away . it takes them to a large dark maroon ( like garnets room) with hundreds to thousands of bubbles hovering over them with full gemstones of gems found and bubbled by roses army, and some completely shattered gems that came in a large variety of colors. Lapis walked off the warp.*  
 _-w/ ruby-  
_ * I look around, the small purple gem still sitting atop my afro, but see nothing. It's still completely foggy and I cant really see thing, but amethyst is making it somewhat easier I guess. I'm following a weird slight growling sound that is coming from afar, it must be a gem creature or a home world gem...*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look around and try not to lose it all together. Shattered gems. Broken gems. Cracked beyond comprehension. My nails dig harder into my hand and I force a breath into my body. In, out. Even breaths. You can't lose your sanity here. Try to hold yourself together. I feel a wave of nausea overcome me and I have to stop, putting a hand to my stomach.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* lapis , not noticing sapphire, walked farther into the room and picked out a rose quartz bubble. It is a bubble made by rose quarz herself , they are forbidden to be touched until rose quartz heals the gem inside. She held it over her hand and walked toward sapphire, handing her the bubble* " this is a tigers eye gemstone, ruby was the one who took her down at our last ambush" * lapis just stared at the bubble* " rose quartz bubed it after ruby swore to stay in the rebellion"

-/w ruby-

* I let out a soft sigh, amethyst suddenly pointed at something in the fog* " look! Its the certified kindergarten manager lady!" * she yelled, I had a questionable look as I looked I into the area where the small purple gem had pointed. I didn't sew anything, but I heard things, the fog was just too dense." What? Where is she?" * i whisper*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*The word 'ambush' draws a shudder out of me. But I reach out and take the bubble anyway. I study gem carefully. I've never seen a Tigers Eye but I've heard about them. Excellent warriors. Strong ones. Always on the front lines.* "They're loyal soldiers...they would never betray Homeworld." *I state this aloud, still examining the gem. It's amazing someone on Rose's army was able to take her out. They're almost unstoppable. Then again, Ruby was no ordinary gem. That I know for sure.*

 **RUBYS POV**

" heh...yea" * yes, tiger eyes are fierce warriors, its Ruby's mere strategies that got her through the battle, tigers eyes are large and bulky and unable to move as fast.* " exactly, that's why I took it out." * lapis walked up to sapphire and put her hand on the bubble* " might wanna take a small step back"

 _-/w ruby-  
_ " she is with her friends too! Come on! I will show you!" * the small purple gem said excitedly as she jumped off my head, I took a step back as she ran into the fog, soon I heard muffled speaking of two or three different gems not including amethyst, I quickly hid behind a rock that was sticking out of the ground.*"Where is she?! We must know who else is here" * came deep female voice.

"I saw her over-uhh Here?" *That was amethyst.*" well, we can't waist all day- we have an appointment with yellow diamond in 09 hours" * a slightly nerdy voice came from the group"" lapis told us that she was going to get a brute class ruby to come here alone , we should be able to collect her gem And send her to YD" * came another voice, though this time - it was a quieter voice*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look at up Lapis, confused when she put a hand on the bubble. It was blocking my view and I wasn't nearly ready to give it up yet. I was about to point this out to her when her next sentence comes out of her mouth. Still looking a bit puzzled, I take a step back, watching Lapis intently.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* lapis , with an expressionless face which made it nearly impossible to tell what she was planning, allowed the bubble to hover a few inches over her hand. She clenched the fist that withheld the hovering bubble , making the pink bubble immediately pop and the intact tigers eye gem to fall onto the floor with a metal cling as it fell. Lapis took a step back and looked at sapphire and let a smartass grin stretch her lips before stepping on the warp pad and warping away- leaving sapphire with a tigers eye that can easily reform at any time,it lay just in front of the only warp pad in the room*

 _-w/ ruby-_

* I gulped and looked over to see what types of gems were here. I could see a tall green gem- looks to be some peridot. I also saw a large and bulky pinkish red gem with- seems to be a red beryl. And a jasper. oh god , things are gonna happen, that amethyst couldn't have known- she seems to have been just grown. I whip back in the spot I was in and quietly summoned my red gauntlets*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*She pops the bubble. Wait, what? I look up at her and watch an evil grin spread across her face. My eye widens. She set me up. She set us up. By the time I form these thoughts, Lapis is gone. Vanished. She warped off. I don't have time to be angry. I need to go. And fast. I dart past the glowing gem and step onto the warp pad. Just as I'm about to leave, I feel a rough hand grab my arm. My breath hitches and I look up into the eyes of the Tigers Eye. I'm screwed...*

 **RUBYS POV**

* tigers eye growled at sapphire and tightened her rough grip on sapphires petite arm. She had a wicked grin stretched across her lips that seemed to be able to kill just from looking at someone. Her gem lay on her left shoulder. Tigers eye forcibly picked up sapphire by her arm and brought sapphire up to her face intimidatingly* " your the ONE who poofed me , aren't you?!" * she growled*-

-/W Ruby-

*then, I heard a voice that sounded like it came from...lapis? I look over the rock to see lapis speaking with the others*"What do you mean you haven't poofed her yet?!" Lapis yelled " we haven't found her yet lapis!" Said the jasper.* she set us up...SHIT I left her with sapphire!I run toward the warp pad that I came here from that wasn't too far, quickly stepping on it,i see the three gems running at me. But before they get to me, the warp pad activates and I get sent to the battle dome where i last left lapis and sapphire"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I flinch away from her, trying to tug my arm away. She's angry. And I know good and well she thinks I'm the one who bubbled her. I look her in the eye and wince. Stars, if looks could kill. I swallow and shake my head.* "N-No. No, it wasn't m-me." *I stutter, my arm starting to bruise under her grip.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* tigers eye let's out a low growl before squeezing her arm tighter* " then who did?!" * she ordered an answer*

-w/ ruby-  
* I didnt see sapphire anywhere, and I begin to panic. Then- a warp pad activates and I look at who warped here. It was pearl. I run toward her and she sighs in annoyance* "where is s-sapphire?! Have you see Sapphire?!" I ask immediately." shouldn't you be on a mission, or did you fail at that too?" * she said and crossed her arms*" pearl I dont have time for your shit! I need to find sapphire!"* pearl raises an eyebrow and glares at me for a second before speaking* " I last saw her and lapis together, walking to the bubble room...I will be reporting your failure to rose quartz" * she declared, I growled and ran toward the bubble room warp*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I gasp out in pain as she grips my arm tighter. The temperature plummets, ice etching onto the walls and floors. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna get shattered. My voice shook audibly.* "I-I don't know! I-I...!" *I try to tug my arm away again, panicking. No. This is not how I die. Not here, not now. Her laugh cuts through my thoughts, her smile resurfacing in my memory. I stifle a sob. Her name, over and over again my thoughts. And then those sacred, rare words. I love you...*

 **RUBYS POV**

*as the temperature plummets, tigers eye shudders and , just before tigers eye was about to crack sapphires right hand and crush her gem, a loud yell came from the warp pad* " SAPPHIRE!" It was ruby. " Let go of her!" I yell and summon both gauntlets. Tigers eye drops Sapphire and glares at me* "...you...ARE GOING DOWN" * Tiger eye yelled and began to stomp over to me*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I hit the floor all too fast. The last five seconds seemed like a blur to me. My arm is throbbing with pain. I wince and test the skin softly. I hiss through my teeth. That hurt like hell. I look up and my heart stops for two seconds. Then it revs up with such a force I have to clutch at my chest. Ruby and Tigers Eye. Head-to-head. Shit.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I see sapphire laying on the floor behind tigers eye, clearly in pain. I wince and stare at the tigers eye straight in its hazel brown/ orange eyes. I growl under my breath and stand my ground, not moving and not wanting to take the first move, the tigers eye begins to run towards me at a sprint, I hold my arms in front of me in a battle stance*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I swallow hard. Crap. This is going to get really bad, really fast. I'm trying really hard not to panic when I turn to the warp pad again. There's a gem. Really small though. Like she was just made. She looks scared at the sight of the two gems fighting. I go over to her, ignoring the pain in my arm. I smile warmly at her.* "Hi, little one." *I coo, reaching out to her. Good. Someone to distract me.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* as we brawl, the small amethyst must have found the warp. "Uhh..hi.." * she says shyly, she looks at sapphire up and down and smiles brightly* " woah! I love your hair!" " amethyst says and how's behind sapphire and plays with her hair*

* tigers eye throws me, I get thrown across the room past sapphire and slam into the marble walls of the room, I hit so hard I actually crack the walls. I fall to the floor and wince in pain before forcing myself to get up, I sprint at the tigers eye and punch her with full force on her gem*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I wince at the sound of the marble cracking. But I turn my smile back on for Amethyst, laughing. I've had that comment once or twice in my life. It is long and I guess people like long hair. I grin at the small gem and lift her into my arms.* "Really now? Well, isn't someone a sweetheart?" *I laugh, hugging the gem softly.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst giggles and looks over sapphires shoulder. She could see me walking up behind sapphire. I smile and find my way next to sapphire and I squat down to sit. The tigers eye gem was bubbles, I didn't crack it for sapphires sake.I let a small grin stretch my lips and I snort a laugh* " I see you have found amethyst"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I turn to Ruby, smiling at her. My gaze drifts to the bubble for a second and I take a breath. She's gone. But she's shattered. I shiver and tighten my grip on Amethyst. The smile returns to my lips.* "So you two have met? I'm glad you two did, she's such a sweetheart." *I laugh, balancing Amethyst on my hip. I have a vague feeling of motherhood but brush it off. Not isn't the time.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I stand up and have a warm smile stretch my lips when I see sapphire holding up the small amethyst* " year, we met at the kindergarten, she was just prancing around and before you knew it she just walked up to me and called my hair a box" * i deadpanned*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I laugh into my hand and look at Amethyst.* "Really? Well, looks like we have a charmer on our hand." *I laugh again and plant a kiss into the smaller gem's hair. Again, that feeling returns. Except this time, I try to hold onto it. Because, just for that second, it felt...nice. It felt...wonderful just to take care of someone. Even if it's for a second.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I notice how sapphire is holding onto amethyst, its a motherly type feel, something you don't really see in gems. I smile and plant a soft kiss on sapphires cheek before the warp pad activated. I look at the warp pad and see pearl standing atop of it. She looked at me with a grimace on her face, but when she looks at sapphire, she could see amethyst being held by her. She let's out a terrified yelp* " what is...that doing here?!"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Her tone, the way that she addressed Amethyst. 'That'? It strikes a nerve. Which is strange because my patience was really high today. But I growl at Pearl.* "She's not a that. She's a gem. Do you not have eyes or are you just dumb, deaf, and blind?" *I stalk past her, not loosening my grip at all on Amethyst. There's no way in hell she's leaving my side after what just happened.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst looks down and huddles closer to sapphire with a slightly sadder tone* " she is a KINDERGARTEN gem, they are forbidden here! We have to bubble her at once!** I let out a low growl and unsummon my gauntlets so my hands are free.* " pearl, we have no time or patience for your shit today" * I growl, pearl glares at me*"It must be bubbled , no gem or gems that are created at the kindergarten should be taken to the rebellion temple. They could be spys or even worse!"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I whip around to shoot a death glare at Pearl. My patience level is extremely low right now and she's lighting my fuse. I snarl at her.* "Does it look like we give a damn? She's a gemling! She has no way to fend for herself, let alone try to be a spy!" *I hold Amethyst in a protective embrace as I glare at Pearl. Stars, what is her problem?*

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst covers her face with her short(for now) hair. I stand up and clench my fist, staring daggers into pearl. Pearl had a disgusted look on her face*"What if it was sent by the diamonds?! It doesn't matter if it is a...gemling, it could easily be a spy gem that formed its self into a smaller gem! Give it over so I may bubble it before someone gets hurt." * pearl orders, I take a slight step forward, growling under my breath*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Those words did not just come from her mouth. I growl and step away from her.* "Over my dead body. You're not touching her." *I hiss, before turning to Amethyst. She looks scared out of her mind. I whisper into her ear.* "Don't worry, honey. We're not letting her do anything to you. I promise." *I hug her, stroking her hair reassuringly.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* pearl let out a disgusted grunt and clenched her fists to her side, she pursed her lips* " you little-ugh!" * she growled at sapphire and tapped her foot on the floor* " ...wait, why are YOU TWO here anyway?! This place is supposed to be OFF limits to gems that aren't in rose quartz's quart! " * she tried to sound intimidating but, this pearl in particular just isn't intimidating to matter what she does. I unclench my fists and glance at sapphire. Amethyst looks away slightly and let's out a soft sigh*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look around the room. Everyone's looking at me. It looks...accusing. I'm appalled.* "What?! You two can't possibly think I was doing something in here!" *I sputter, surprised.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I hold up my hands in defence* " nonono I know you werent doing anything sapph! I..I just ugh.. What happened in here? You know...before tigers eye..?" * I hope to god that that didn't sound bad, I'm internally hyperventilating. Pearl raises an eyebrow from where she stood.*" ...probably stealing honeworld gems and letting them out so blue diamond can accept her back.." * pearl muttered under her breath abs crossed her arms*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm non sure who to snap at first, Ruby or Pearl. I'm leaning towards Pearl because I don't think Ruby knew about Lapis. Ugh, I can't believe she did that. I glare at Pearl, growling.* "Right. And you were here with me? What part of me being a part of this rebellion don't you understand, moron? I don't care if you don't like me. That's fine. But don't cross me. Trust me, I'll take out a Pearl without a second thought." *I don't bother to wait for her reaction. I turn to Ruby.* "Lapis set us up, of course you probably knew that. She led me in here and popped the bubble holding the Tigers Eye."

 **RUBYS POV**

"Yea...i knew that she set us up, but i didnt know she was trying to get rid of you of all people" *I hold my arms out to my side in exaggeration. Pearl flinched at sapphires comment, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the ground* "but...she has been a faithful member of the rebellion for hundreds of years..." *Pearl whispered to herself. Amethyst looked away and huddled closer to sapphire, she seemed to have a mix of bad emotions going on. I turned to sapphire. 'i'm so sorry for leaving her with you sapph, i had no idea she would..." * I trail off, letting a sad emotion run through me. My arms fall to my side.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I bury my face in Amethyst's hair for a second. I try to calm myself down. I wonder where that all came from. I hug her a bit tighter, sighing. I lift my head and look at Ruby. Even to my, my voice sounds distant.* "It's fine. You didn't know. Mistakes happen." *I glance up at Pearl, not feeling an ounce of sympathy for her. Good. I'm glad my comment affected her. It's what she gets.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I look away and think for a second. I need to blow off some steam right now, no later. I could feel myself heating up, damn my emotions. For a minuet, i just stand there, i deep thought staring at anything that wasn't a gem. Pearl remains speechless, i look at sapphire then i break the silence* "i-i umm...im just going to...i need to go" *I shiver, i dont now why i am feeling this, and i feel stupid for getting overemotional.* " i need to speak with...rose quartz..." *I mutter and look at sapphire in a sympathetic way. I slowly give sapphire a kiss on the cheek before making my way to the warp pad**Pearl just stands there, she looks at sapphire then at amethyst- sympathetically*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I flinch, almost voluntarily, when Ruby's lips graze my skin. They were burning, scorching. She must've been upset. I look over at her but she's gone. She warped away. A pang of guilt hits me, and I bite my lip. I look up at Pearl and see that she's looking at Amethyst with an expression of sympathy. Huh. That's strange. I decide to say nothing though because I'm too worried about my own problem. Nuzzling into Amethyst's hair again, I him softly.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*amethyst looks up and begins to play with sapphires hands with her smaller and stubbier ones. Pearl walks over to sapphire and amethyst and just sits down not too far away from her and just looks at amethyst*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I grin at the smaller gem, still humming. I sit on the edge of the warp pad and set Amethyst in my lap, letting her entertain herself with my hands. I look up slightly and find Pearl looking at Amethyst. Weird. She isn't looking at her with malice or glaring. She's just...observing her.*

 **RUBYS POV**

"..." * pearl let's out a soft sigh* " I never knew...that kindergarten gemlings could be ..." * she trailed off then after a few seconds she continued* " ...is she defective?" * amethyst flinched at the word and stopped playing with sapphires hands, she looked at her own smaller hands*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Without taking my eye off of Pearl, I put my hands over Amethyst's. I squeeze them reassuringly.* "No. She is not defective." *I say strongly.* "She's perfectly normal. Perfectly fine." *I smile warmly down at Amethyst and pull her into a hug.* "Perfectly perfect."

 **RUBYS POV**

" but...shouldn't have yellow diamond taken it already?"* pearl asked, confused as she reached a hand out to amethyst.* " why would they...leave her?" * amethyst held onto sapphires arm as pearl came closer to her*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shift a bit. I don't want Amethyst to go over to Pearl but wants and needs two different things. I whisper softly to Amethyst.* "It's fine, little one. She's not going to hurt you. Go ahead."

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst hesitates but slowly climbed out of sapphires arms and crawled in front if pearl, sitting down and staring up at her. Pearl reached out to amethyst and picked her up by the foot and held her upside down in front of her* " this gemling.. Is different..."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*In spite of myself, I giggle. I take Amethyst from her and position her right-side up.* "Like this, Pearl." *I hand Amethyst back to Pearl.* "Well, she is from the Kindergarten. Maybe she's just...like you said, different."

 **RUBYS POV**

* pearl narrowed her eyes at amethysts gem* " is it an amethyst? They are supposed to be...huge" * pearl turned amsthyst upside down and side ways to examine her* " this is out of the ordinary" * amethyst yawned and pearl freaked out, she dropped amethyst and the smaller purple gem landed on her butt* "what was that?!"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I laugh at her reaction, holding my sides. When my laughter dies down to short bursts of laughter, I lift Amethyst into my arms.* "It was a yawn. She's tired." *I balance Amethyst on my hip once more.* "And to answer your question, she is an Amethyst. I'm not exactly sure how to answer your second question, however."

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst stuck her tongue out to pearl and pearl just stared at her* " this is extraordinarily disgusting " * pearl said as she stared at amethysts tongue* " this is...what?" *pearl poked amethysts tongue,amethyst giggled and fell back, pearl just stared , it was obvious that she was extremely oblivious to what was going on* " what is this...substance?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I laugh with Amethyst, warming up to Pearl just a bit. Huh. What do you know. I'm actually starting to enjoy her company.* "That, my dear Pearl, is a tongue." *I giggle again, hugging Amethyst to my waist.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Pearls aren't exactly...educated in these typed of things. Pearls were made to serve their loyals, like the diamonds and high level quartz. Right from creation they are sent to training on only serving and taking orders from they upper classes, so that was why she had no idea what all of these things were called that were attached to the body and stuff like that. Pearl raised an eyebrow* " A tongue?" *She asked* " That's...weird" *Pearl placed her hand on amethysts messy head of hair* " I dont usually see these things.."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I let out an understanding laugh and tilt my head. She's a full on Pearl, alright. Looks and plays the part pretty damn well, if I say so myself. Her attitude is what was throwing my off before. She's a bit headstrong. And stubborn. I grin; like me.* "Well, I'm here to help." *I nuzzle into Amethyst a bit, kissing her forehead.* "And this little bundle of joy is too. We'll help you figure out what's what."

 **RUBYS POV**

* pearl nodded and moved her hands back go her lap. Amethyst was blushing from embarrassment because of the kisses that were being planted on her forehead And because of the 'babying'. Amethyst snuck her tongue out; trying to be goofy. Pearl pursed her lips* " ...she really isn't bad, huh?" * pearl let's a tiny smile stretch her lips* "...you are going to keep her?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I bite my lip for a second, considering that. Am I ready to raise a gem? Even if she isn't mine...I look at Amethyst again. Sweet and innocent Amethyst who's cute as hell and whom I've gotten extremely attached to. I smile and look up at Pearl again.* "Yes. I can't leave her alone. She's just..." *I trail off, hugging Amethyst once more.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*pearl nods, trying to finish that sentence in her mind. Pearl places her hands in her lap and looks down at them. She felt an absence of a gem, she knew who it was, but she didnt want to bring her up. She didn't want to say something that could ruin this time. She passed that thought to the side* " you...really love this gemling, don't you...?" * pearl looked at amethyst who, at the moment , was slowly falling asleep, evdn though gems didn't need sleep.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I mull over that for a second while I sit, positioning Amethyst on my lap. Her head rested on my chest while my arms wrapped around her. I look at Pearl and nod slowly, smiling.* "Yes, I suppose I do. She reminds me...a lot of myself when I was her age." *I shiver a bit, my arms going tighter around Ame.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*amethysts leg twitched slightly as she slept, pearl examined her* " that's weird, usually gemstones don't sleep. I haven't seen any gem sleep other then ruby..." * pearl brought up, she adjusted herself in her spot* " I guess...has amethyst seen ruby yet?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I paused at the mention of her. I wonder how everything is going...and if she's actually okay. I shudder but try to focus on Pearl.* "I suppose she has. The little one looks like she came from the Kindergarten and that's where Ruby was." *I shrug a bit, trying to sound nonchalant.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* pearl picked up on the shudder, she is extremely observant- she has to be to be a pearl. She smiled at sapphire, but before she could say anything , the warp pad that they were next to activated. But instead of a gem that they knew, there stood one of rose quartz's Beryl's standing tall and obediently, she spoke strongly* " rose quartz needs her pearl and the sapphire to immediately be escorted to her quart." * the Beryl expected them to know what she meant, they have almost 0% patience, less then a ruby and a jasper. Amethyst's eyes opened slightly, she looked over to the large gem. Right after doing that she huddles as close as possible to sapphire and Nuzzled her head in sapphires colar bone at an attempt to hide herself. Pearl immediately stood up*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm about to stand up when I feel Amethyst cling to me. This raises a red flag in my head. I've never seen this gem before and the fact that Amethyst is scared had me worried. I look up at the new gem, which seems to be a Beryl, but don't move an inch.* "One, I'm nobody's Sapphire. I don't belong to anyone. Two, who are you and why you demanding me to go places?"

 **RUBYS POV**

* beryl bends down to sapphires level and growls* " rose quartz needs HER sapphire and pearl to be escorted to her quart immediately" * she repeated with a hint of annoyance and rage in her voice* " I thought I made that clear" * beryl looks down at amethyst, amethyst could feel beryls eyes on her and she began to shake violently,* " what are you doing with that?! Those arent supposed to leave the kindergarten." * beryl said, she was getting ready to reach out for amethyst and get her from sapphire*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm already pissed at this gem and the fact that she's reaching out to GRAB me, makes it work. I take a snap at her hand, smirking when she pulls her hand back hastily. I stand and take a few steps back from her, hugging to comfort the shaking gems in my arms.* "And I thought I made it clear that I don't BELONG to anyone. Or are you stupid as you are deaf?"

 **RUBYS POV**

* beryl growls loudly and steps back on the warp pad, pearl is next to her but she tries to space herself out. Beryl snaps her fingers and points to the spot next to her on the warp* " rose quartz needs THE sapphire and her pearl to be escorted to her quart immediately" * she repeated with fists balled to her sides*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I scoff. She's kidding. She's not serious. This gem...did NOT just snap at me. Literally. I'm trying to set her straight but she's testing my patience.* "It's not THE Sapphire. I'm just Sapphire. Get it right. Oh, and I'll go on my own time. I don't take kindly to being snapped at." *I growl, glaring at her.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* beryl growled, glaring at sapphire in a staring contest before finally giving in. She huffs through her nose before clenching then unclenching her fists in anger. Pearl is looking down because she feels shame for not being able to help, she could be crushed by a beryl in less then a minuet, she is just too afraid. Amethyst gives beryl a sideways glance. The large gem then warps away with pearl following her. Amethyst looks up at sapphire, she is only slightly shaking now* " that was amazing!" * amethyst said with stars in her eyes*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look down at the smaller gem, in some type of daze. Then I smile.* "Really? I don't think so." *I laugh slightly, hugging her tighter. It really was amazing, though. That whole time...I was ready. I calm, collected. For the most part. And all of that was for a gem...that I hardly know."

 **RUBYS POV**

* the stars in amethysts eyes get slightly bigger, she throws her stubby arms up exaggeration* " it really was! You were all like 'I'm not going anywhere' to that huge gem! Jeez, I want to be like you when I get older!" * she said and giggled*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I giggle and head to warp pad. She does have a point.* "I suppose you are right. And, trust me, Ame. You don't wanna be like me." *My smile fades a bit and I have to fight off some feeling I didn't want to feel right now.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*amethyst followed sapphire , while taking a small jump up to the warp pad. But then, she hesitates* " s-should I go, I don't want to get you in trouble..." * amethyst begins to walk backwards off of the warp pad*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*A pang of guilt hits me. Almost immediately after, it changes to anger. Ugh. Beryl put some shit into her mind that I didn't want there. I sink to my knees next to her, smiling a bit.* "Hey. That'll be my problem, won't it? Don't worry. I said I was taking you in and I'm keeping that promise."

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst looks up at sapphire and smiled, walking back onto the warp pad, she began to play with her short light purple hair at an attempt to make it less messy, it was just naturally that way. She stands right next to sapphires leg should be - for it was covered by a dress. After amethyst was done messing with her hair and confidently put her hands on her hips- acting serious in a goofy way _ **( you know, in the episode 'Serious Steven' ?)**_

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I grin down at Amethyst. She looked so natural like that. It was adorable.* "You ready, little one?" *I ask, still smiling.*

 **RUBYS POV**

" yes!" * amethyst said with a big smile on her face, she looked up at sapphire* " let's go, let's go, let's go!"* amethyst said, stars in her eyes and a big toothy grin, she was overly excited to see all of these new gems, gems that she doesn't usually see. But, she was also nervous, she just doesn't exactly show it and make it obvious*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I smile, patting Amethyst's head reassuringly. She was excited, I could tell. This would be interesting. I warp us back over where Rose Quartz had requested us to be. I step off, hand-in-hand with Ame.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* the room was large, it was white with some complicated machines to the side. A few marble pillars held up some bubbled gems. There WS actually one bismuth gemstone bubbled in a light pink bubble hovering over a small white pillar. Bismuth gemstones are extremely rare- in the gem world that is. There is said to only be one, in which rose quartz had slain and bubbled herself. Throwing that to the side- amethyst looks around, amazed at every thing. She was even tempted to touch the bubble that withheld the bismuth, but before she was able to do anything, rose quartz walked up to sapphire . pearl stood next to her and gave a shy wave to sapphire. Amethyst his behind sapphires leg ,she gently tugged onto sapphires dress*" what a pleasure to see you again, sapphire" * rose says sweetly, she holds out her hand*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

* I hug Amethyst tightly to my side. She's nervous now. Can't say I blame her, though. I would be too if I were here. Stuff like this is petrifying. I smile up at Rose, putting my hand in her.* "Of course, Rose. What is it that you called me for?"

 **RUBYS POV**

* Rose smiles* "I have called you up here because i have umm..." *she pauses for a second and her smile fades slightly, she clasps her hands in front of her*...we need you to use your future vision so you can tell me what will happen to the three warriors i sent to go and spy on the diamonds..." * rose crouched down to sapphires level* " I sent a corundum, a Citrine and a ruby, i have sent them a few hours ago with communicators, but none of them have responded.."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I know it's a fifty-fifty chance it isn't her, but my heart skips a beat anyway. I clear my throat and make an attempt to prevent my voice from shaking.* "A Ruby? Which...one?" *I hug Amethyst tighter to me. She's the only thing I have to make sure I don't lose it right here, right now.*

 **RUBYS POV**

" Ruby- Brute class 4- RO78. She just warped over Here, she looked sort of..sad? I believe she is our only ruby left in the rebellion, the others..." * rose trails off and clears her throat. Amethyst looks up at sapphire and she huddles herself closer to sapphire, looking like she is on the break of tears* " what's wrong?" * rose asks, oblivious to ruby and sapphires relationship* " is something the matter?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*My heart is racing. Every beat is killing me and every second I'm standing here is torture. I lift Amethyst into my arms, hugging her. I don't want her to cry.* "Shh, honey. It'll be alright." *I look back at Rose, my voice shaking.* "I...I need to get over there. P-Please...It's urgent."

 **RUBYS POV**

* rose exchanges glances with pearl , she looked scared* " I'm afraid...that will not be possible.."* rose stands up fully* " I am not going to risk the life of another gem...not again" * rose sighs and looks to amethyst in a sympathetic way* " we have to get into contact with them, but if we don't in the next few hours ... I'm afraid they probably haven't made it" * rose quieted down at the end* "... that is why we need your future vision" * rose crouched down to sapphire and gently grabbed both of her hands* " are you willing to do this?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*My heart is slamming against my rib cage and my blood is pounding in my ears. I yank my hand from Rose's, refusing to see logic.* "I NEED to go! This can't be a request, I HAVE to go!" I set Amethyst down, in fear of hurting her. I shake out my hands, shaking slightly.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* rose, quite suprised of sapphire reaction, took her hands back and stood up. She looked at pearl- who looked a little frightened- they looked at each other for a minuet then rose finally let out a soft sigh and slowly turned to sapphire, she handed sapphire a small communicater* " the warps to the diamond fortress is down the hall, please..be careful" * rose begged*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I take the communicator from her with shaking hands. I nod and let out a breath.* "Y-Yes...thank you." *I look down and nudge Ame forward to Rose.* "Can you watch over her while I'm gone? Please. I would mean the world to me just to know that she's safe."

 **RUBYS POV**

* amethyst hesitates but slowly walks over to rose, who was huge compared to her. Amethyst looked up at rose and rose smiled warmly, amethyst felt less nervous. Rose looked back at sapphire* "please be careful, if something happens just use the communicator and I will try my best to reapond and send back up..." * rose paused for a second* " and... If you see a diamond and you have no where to hide, shape shift into a gem of her quart. It is much easier that way" * rose let's a small smile stretch her lips* " good luck"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I nod again, shakily. I swallow and choke out my words.* "Th-Thank you..." *I turn and exit the room, fighting back tears as I head go the warp pad. I step on it, take a deep breath, and go.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*After sapphire warped away, Rose lost her smile. She sighed and looked down at the tiny gem before her. She picked her up and cradled amethyst in her arms. Pearl smiled* " I should get back to attempting communication with the soldiers, right?" * pearl asked, looking at rose*"That would be nice" *rose said, not smiling, she had too much on her mind* " Make sure to keep the communication up with sapphire" *Pearl nodded*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Soon enough, I've arrived at the Diamond fortress. A collective shiver runs up my spine and I shake my hands out. Don't lose it here. I step off of the warp pad and start to walk, looking around. For a sign, a voice, anything.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*The clack of boots echoes through the large hall of the diamonds fortress. The walls were peppered with pictures of the diamonds and the diamonds before them. There were large doors, hundreds of them, leading to different parts of the fortress. One, which was at the end of the hall, stood out. It was labeled - Reformatory...Which was a jail*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I take a breath and head down the hall, being wary about suspicious sounds. All the while my heart beat is equivalent to a rabbit's, I'm quiet as I make my way to the Reformatory. Without a moments hesitation, I walk in, praying to the stars that there are no guards.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* There were hundreds of cells, most were empty, but there were some that withheld gems. Some weren't out of their gemstones, some were huddled in the corner-talking to themselves. The hall was large and slightly narrow, the cells were guarded by a field that would shock gems.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I walk past the cells quietly, swallowing. I wonder what these gems did to end up here...I shake the thought out of my head. I look in cells, trying to find Ruby. I start whispering, hissing.* "Ruby?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*Citrine, one of the gemstones sent by rose quartz, was sitting in the middle of a cell just staring at the gem that lay on the back of her left palm. she was muttering something to herself and she seemed bruised and pretty beat up. She was a few cells down from where sapphire was walking*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I walk by a cell only to backtrack. This gem. She seems...familiar. I look at her and find that she's a Citrine, a gem Rose had sent out. But I feel like the recognition goes deeper than that. I stop in front of her cell.* "Citrine?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*Sapphires voice cut through citrines thoughts. she gives sapphire a sideways glance but doesn't budge from her spot, there was something about the gem on the back of her hand, it must have been cracked* " what?" *She said in a rough tone*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I give her a quick glance over. She seems a bit hurt. Her gem is in rough condition. I hope Ruby is in better shape. My tone gets sharper with Citrine, hoping this is the one I've met a few years back.* "Citrine! Hey, look at me!"

 **RUBYS POV**

*Citrine whips her head towards sapphire in an angry/scared type way* "WHAT?!" *But, when she notices it was sapphire, her eyes widened and she softened her tone* "s-sapphire?!" *citrine stood up, she still looked scared* "how did you...?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shake my head hurriedly, relieved that it's actually her. Oh stars, it's been so long.* "Not important. What happened? Where is everyone? Stars, are you OKAY?!" *A million questions are more are flying around in my head and I want an answer for all of them.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Citrine hesitated for a second, she took a small step back.* "i-i uhh..." *Citrine shook her head and looked at her cracked gem* " Corundum...you know, one of the other gems that was sent with me. She uhh..." *Citrine started to tear up, she wiped her eyes* " Corundum was s-shattered by one of yellow diamonds jaspers...they just- broke her without mercy.." * citrine looked away and growled at herself* " Ruby, she was poofed by one of yellow diamonds beryls, all i know is that she was poofed and cracked-like me. but...her gem seemed even worse then mine.." *citrine shook her head again and wiped more tears that threatened to escape* "i-im fine, its just a little crack...but i dont think ruby is okay, corundum is gone for good. I dont know if they actually fully shattered ruby, but before i was poofed, ruby tried to hide my gem from them but while she was looking for my gem, she was grabbed and stabbed in the gem by a beryl with their spears."* citrine coughed violently* " I believe she is down the hall somewhere on the right, i dont think she has reformed yet..." *Citrine sat down and crossed her legs, looking down at her gem*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm frozen. Literally. I cannot move even if I wanted to. The entire hall was frozen. There was ice everywhere and the temperature was in the negative twenties. And all at once her name cuts through my memory. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. Her face, her smile, her laugh, her pout. Just get in general. And I can't focus on what anyone is saying or what's happening around me. My breaths, if any, are coming is sharp, short gasps. And then I don't remember the trip to the floor. All I hear is Citrine calling my name and my eye is opening. I passed out. Wow. But it was expected. I'm going into shock.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Citrine perks up when she heard the thump of sapphire hitting the floor, she jumped up and went to the field that was separating her from the outside of the cell* "Sapphire..?! Sapphire!" *Citrine looks down the halls frantically, making sure there is no guards, but instead, there was one of yellow diamonds peridot's making her way through the halls, looking at a transparent screen in front of her* " Shit, Sapphire,get up!" *Frost covered the floors, citrine slipped slightly on the frozen floor, the air around her getting unbearably cold* "s-sapphire, get up, come on...hnnggg" *citrine gasped, she could barely feel her hands*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I slowly get to my knees before inching to my hands and feet. The temperature's so low I can feel it. I shiver, my teeth chattering. I didn't know I was THIS upset. I cross my arms over my chest, squeezing my arms. I looked at Citrine and was about to ask her what was wrong when I see the Peridot. I freeze and look at Citrine once more, panicking. Dammit.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*The peridot stares at the screen infront of her and stops* " Jasper, if it is you making all of this commotion again i sweat i wi-" *When she looks off of her screen, she sees sapphire. Peridot notices her outfit, it is a rebels style outfit. Her eyes widen* " REBEL!" *Peridot squeals and turns her limb enhancer into a gun, she points it at sapphire* " dont move!" *She orders, clearly terrified, she is shaking because of the cold* "WHAT are you doing here?!"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I hold up my hands, trying not to make any sudden movements. She looks like she has a trigger finger.* "Okay, okay. Relax. Hold on." *I take a slight step back, trying to clear my head to talk to this gem.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Peridot started sweating* "WELL?!" *She said, shaking violently from the extreme temperature. Citrine whispered through the cell* " just outsmart her..." *was all she could say before peridot shot a glare at her*"What are you doing here?!" *Peridot repeats as she takes a step forward*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I move over a bit to get her attention back on me. I give a slight nod to Citrine and then focus on Peridot again. I start off slowly.* "Look, I'm just here to see someone. In and out, Blue Diamond's orders. Just to check in them."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Peridot straightened herself and raised an eyebrow* " Blue diamond sent you?" *Peridot slightly retracted her gun, citrine smirked from behind the field and let out a light chuckle*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I give Citrine and amused glance and go back to Peridot. I nod.* "Yes. She sent me here to check on the Citrine and the Ruby." *I internally wince at how that sounds but I shrug it off.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Peridot retracts her gun* " I thought the Ruby was shattered..?" *Peridot looked at sapphire confused* "hmmmmm...fine, get back to work." *Peridot orders and goes back to her screen, passing sapphire down the halls. Citrine looks at sapphire and stands up* "Good one"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I turn to Citrine and grin.* "I try." *I say in confidence. I laugh and then look down the hall.* "I'm going to come back for you after I get Ruby and find out what's wrong."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Citrine nods* " Okay, be careful sapph. I have seen other gems walk down here and they dont seem very nice..." *Citrine sighs* " Good luck"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I smile at her.* "Are they ever?" *I make my way down the hall, looking in the cells for any sign of her. And, while I know her gem is damaged, I'm hoping she's reformed.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*A cell, not too far away from where sapphire is, withholds ruby. She is sitting in the corner of the cell, huddling close to the wall. Ruby is hugging her legs, she has her face buried in her legs aswell. With a gem, almost fully is on the break of death, shivering in her spot*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm practically sliding down the hallways. That's how much ice is down here. I manage to get my balance when I'm peeking into another cell and I see her. The sight of her almost breaks my heart. I barely manage to choke out her name.* "Ruby...?"

 **RUBYS POV**

*Ruby slowly lifts her head and looks over her shoulder. Ruby is pretty banged up, its a miracle how she even managed to get out of her gem. When she saw sapphire, her eyes widen and she gets up, wincing in pain as there are a ton of bruises and sore spots covering her body. She runs up to the field, she could barely speak, the large crack in her gem is changing her* "s-sapphire.." *Ruby chokes and lets out a few heavy coughs* "what a-are you...d-doing here..?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I can't help it, I let out a gasp when I see her. Tears spring into my eye and my voice cracks.* "Ruby?! Oh stars, what happened?!" *A hand creeps to my mouth as I let the horror set it. She's dying. It feels like a thousand knives have stabbed me at once and I clutch at my chest, gasping.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I hold my stomach, and let out a growl of pain* " Sapphire..." *Tears threaten to escape my eyes* " Who cares about what h-happened to me? Y-you have to get out of here, p-please dont let me see this happen to you..." *i choke out, the crack on my left palm is getting slightly bigger with every movement, the tears begin to roll down my cheek, the things i say begin to not make sense, its what happens when someones gem is cracked almost fully*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shake my head, a fresh stab of pain going through me. The tears begin to stream down my face but my voice comes out stronger than ever.* "I do! I care more than ANYTHING, and I'll be damned if I leave you here alone!" *My voice breaks several places in this little speech but I don't care. Whatever it takes to get my point across.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I stand straight up, slightly surprised by what sapphire has just said, but I push that aside. The tears that were falling from my cheek were evaporating as we speak, turning into steam. I cough a few times and look up* " s-sapph...i-i" *my voice becomes shaky and rough, but before I could say anything else, the peridot arrives again*" is something wrong? Are they acting up again?!" * peridot asks, she begins to walk toward sapphire*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I keep my stare with Ruby for a couple of seconds, wiping my face free of tears. I put a hand up to Peridot, stopping her in her tracks.* "We're fine. Everything's fine. I just need a few more minutes."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Peridot raises an eyebrow* " are you sure? I could have sworn i heard some yelling over here, if there is a problem i could always shock them again." *She lets a concentrated hum escape as she stares at some of the inmates* " Serves them right for working against homeworld, We are the good guys here" *Peridot shrugs and slowly makes her way through the halls, walking past sapphire, she exchanges glares with me but keeps walking*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I reach out and grab Peridot's are before she gets too far. I swallow as I try to get her to focus on me, even for a second as I scramble for an excuse.* "N-No, that won't be necessary. She isn't that stubborn. I'll figure out a way to get her to get her act together."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Peridot nods and pulls her arm away* " alright then, this is my last shift so, if they start acting up, just contact the diamonds. i wont be able to help you"* Peridot huffs, she waves to sapphire before exiting through the halls. I slid down the wall of the cell i was in and sat down letting out a quiet huff*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I let out a sigh as she disappears down the hall. Thank the stars for lying. I look back at Ruby and I flinch. She's getting worse by the second. Being careful, I reach out towards the field as if I were going to touch her.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I looked up slowly and notice sapphire is about to touch the field, i look down at my left palm* "...its no use sapphire" *My voice is deteriorating, becoming less and less understandable. I wipe my cheek of the tear stains*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shake my head and switch hands. To my gemmed hand. My voice would have sounded stoic if it didn't catch at the end.* "I'm not doing it for you."

 **RUBYS POV**

*I look at her cautiously* " What are you doing?" *I look at her, her gemmed hand becoming dangerously closer to the field. I sit up* " s-sapph, what are you doing?!" * I whisper-yell, at an attempt to not get caught*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I ignore my pounding heart. I ignore the tears running down my face. I just keep moving my hand closer.* "I'm not going back without you. And if this is how it is, so be it."

 **RUBYS POV**

*i Jump up, holding my side and wince slightly. I run up to the field, stopping inches from it* "sapphire, no!" *i yell through the cell, i hold up my left hand and move it towards the field, it is in perfect line with sapphire from the other side of the cell* "please, sapphire..." *Tears, endlessly streaming down my cheek, i'm shaking violently and i feel like i'm about to fall to my knees*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I freeze, my hand merely inches from the field. I curl my other hand into a fist, trying to stop my tears. I've never shook so hard in my life.* "Ruby, stop."

 **RUBYS POV**

*I firmly lock gazes with sapphire* "i-i'm not going to let you hurt yourself because of me!" *I yell , not moving my hand as it is almost an inch away from the field, my other hand is balled into a fist to my side. My temperature is rising to very high levels, i could feel the temperature- it was at least over 95. I'm still shaking, i'm not going to give up on sapphire* " I'm not going to let you give up on me or yourself..."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shake my head again, breaking her stare. I wipe the tears from my face with my other hand. It's freezing out here, considering that it was already frozen to begin with. It has to be somewhere in the negative fifties right now. A shiver makes it way up my spine.* "I'm not leaving without you. It's either all or nothing. And if you're not going back, then neither am I."

 **RUBYS POV**

*I look at sapphire, my gaze softens and i let out a quiet sigh. I turn my head and my hands drop to my side. I think of a plan, something that will stop sapphire from hurting herself and something that will get both of us out of this hell hole. I look at my cracked gem, one more small clench of my fist and i will be done for. I look up when i find an idea*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*My hand falls and my insides turn. Stars, what if I never find a way to get her out. And, Citrine? I swallow. Today's shaping up to be a pretty crappy day. I sigh heavily, about to get up, when I see Ruby's expression.* "...What?"

 **RUBYS POV**

* I look at sapphire* " make as much noise as possible" * I mutter to myself , using the last ounce of energy left in myself to summon my gauntlet* " draw as much attention a-as possible" * I tried, my voice still rough and shaky. I was being stupid, want thinking straight, but I tried my best to make sense* " get the at-attention of the guards..." * I mutter again*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I shake my head. I'm not allowing it. If she even got hurt in the slightest, I'll never forgive myself. I keep her gaze firmly.* "No. No, I'm not going that. We'll...we'll find another way..." *I trail off, studying Ruby. Stars, her gem is heavily damaged. I shudder. I have to get her back to Rose.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*I groan and hold my head* " Sapphire, what other way could there possibly be?!" *I bark, but soften my expression and drop my hands to my side* "...i just dont...i dont know sapph.."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I bury my face in my hands, fending off tears. It's not long, although, before they actually fall and I'm sobbing softly into my hands. The hallway gets even colder, if you can believe it. There's ice everywhere and the temperature is going nowhere but down. But I don't care. I don't care avout anything except Ruby and getting her out.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*My temperature rises, melting the ice that is forming in my cell. I could see ice forming everywhere around sapphire, she was crying. I felt like i could just fully shatter from the sight. I never wished to see this, its painful, a pain shot through my body. It was from the crack in my left hand getting bigger.I let out a deep groan and hold my stomach. A slight buzz came from the communicator that sapphire withheld and a slight 'hello? Sapphire do you copy?' could be heard, i looked up*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*At this point, I'm ready to give up. I'm seriously considering slamming my gem into the as I'm raising my head, I feel a buzz coming from the communicator. I forgot all about that. The slightest bit of hope runs through me and I lift the device up to my mouth.* "Y-Yes...I'm here..."

 **RUBYS POV**

" ...oh thank the stars we got a hold of you. We were afraid something happened..." * I looked up, a ping of hope runs through me* "...is the mission running smoothly?'

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I look up at Ruby, the slightest hint of a smile appearing on my face. I look back at the communicator.* "Uh, well, I found them..."

 **RUBYS POV**

*The communicator shut off for the slightest second, then a slight static could be heard along with the voices* "...are they in good shape? Do we need to send in reinforcements?" *I stand up and smile at sapphire*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I wince at that question. It actually pains me to say the answer. My voice catches at the end.* "N-No...Ruby is..." *I choke back a sob, stopping for a second.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*Pearl could be heard letting out a slight gasp from the other side of the communicator. Rose spoke, calmly* " Sapphire, what happened..?" *I look down at the gem in my left hand then look away, quickly plopping myself down on the metal floor, leaning against the wall*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I close my eye for a moment, squeezing the communicator in my hand for a second. I draw in a breath, trying to focus.* "Ruby's gem is...cracked. Severely..."

 **RUBYS POV**

* on the other side of the communicator rose and pearl glanced at each other then took a moment to speek. Rose spoke through the communicator* "...and the others? " * rose spoke, quietly. Pearl wasn't speaking. She had to take some things in. I gave sapphire a sideways glance then looked back at the ground*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I clear my throat, trying to focus.* "Citrine is fine...for the most part. She's just a little...beat up..."

 **RUBYS POV**

* rose let out a releaved sigh and held her chest* "..okay, what about corundum?" * I internally cringed at the name and closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh, not loud enough for anyone to hear*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I hesitate. Dammit. I forgot all about her.* "I, um, I haven't found her yet..."

 **RUBYS POV**

* I open my eyes and speak, not turning my head* "..corundum was crushed and most likely harvested..." * I mutter with a growl at the end. Rose speaks up, she didn't hear what I had said* " well...I will send over reinforcements. Please stay calm in the time being. How long do you thing ruby can wait until her gem is fully cracked?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I jerk, looking at Ruby. Ugh. I don't know what to feel first; disgusted or sorry. I look back down at the communicator, a slight grimace on my face.* "A few minutes, at most. She doesn't have a lot of...time."

 **RUBYS POV**

" okay, stay put. We are sending pearl over with a key to collect you and the injured soldiers" * with that, rose hangs up and sends pearl to the diamond warps. I look at sapphire, and give her a small smile before standing up and leaning on the wall.*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I meet Ruby's eyes, wincing. I can see the pain in then. I pull my knees up to my chest.* "...So, what happened? If you wanna talk about it, that is." *I shiver, trying to corral my thoughts.* "I know it's really...unnerving."

 **RUBYS POV**

*I scratch the back of my neck and let out a huff, thinking before finally speaking*"...its a long story" *I look around then finally stand straight up and hold my side* "...well,Rose quartz was going to send a corundum, a citrine and when i walked by, she asked me if i could go on a mission to collect the diamonds communicators. The diamond communicators are full of their secret information that could help us win this damned battle, so i accepted..." * I coughed and shivered, the temperature was still slightly cold* "...when i warped here with the other two, we made our way to the diamonds quart where there was a tourmaline and an obsidian waiting for us. I believe i saw a pink sapphire behind them, she must have told them what would happen..." *I shake my head and sit back down, Indian style* "...anyway the obsidian went for corundum, they both attacked each other and me and citrine were stuck with tourmaline. Before i could get a punch to the tourmaline, she summoned her weapon and impaled citrine, making her retreat to her. i looked over to corundum...i saw her gem shards scattered all over the floor around obsidian. so, i tried to hide citrines gem so they couldn't crack her. But on by way to her gem, obsidian grabbed me and she held me up by my neck, tourmaline summoned her throwing knives and right then and there..." * i looked down at my gem* " she stabbed my left hand, going straight through my gem, which is where this crack came from, i poofed after that and...ended up here" * I continued looking down and leaned back on the wall, letting out a sigh*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm biting my lip hard at this point. It's all I can do not to burst into tears right now. I sit there, quiet for a while. I can hardly form a thought about what she just told me. I finally straighten up, shuddering. Stars, that must've been hell. And then she got hurt...* "Wow...that's...wow." *I shudder again, holding myself together and pushing away memories.* "That's horrible. Stars, I wish this whole thing never would've happened...I-I wish..." *I trail off, meeting Ruby's eyes.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I nod and I walk over to the field, sitting in front of it so I'm now facing sapphire. I lock gazes with her* " ...it could have been worse, its not like I'm not used to that stuff by now. But, I never had my gem cracked so much before..." * I let a small smile stretch my lips* " thank you...for, uhm..coming back for me...for us" * I scratch the back of my neck nervously* "..it really means alot"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I smile and shift a bit closer to the field, inches from Ruby. I just wish the field wasn't in the way.* "Of course I would. I wouldn't just not try to find out. Ame and I would be driven up the wall." *I laugh softly, keeping her stare.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* I chuckle roughly* " You and amethyst are pretty close..." *I smile and shake my head playfully* "...she is a real winner, huh?" * i run my hand over my gem, being fairly careful, i keep my gaze with sapphire. I open my mouth to say something, but before i could, a voice came from down the hall* "Sapphire? is that you?!" *Came the whisper yell, it was pearl*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I smile at Ruby and was about to settle in with her when I hear a voice. I tense for a second before I realize who it is. It's Pearl. I look at Ruby before standing, walking over to the voice.* "Pearl?"

 **RUBYS POV**

" oh thank goodness, I thought you were another guard" * pearl wheezed. She held up a small silver key* " this will unlock any cells you want to, but it does make a lot of noise, so we are going to have to be fast" *pearl warns* " where is ruby and citrine?"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I take the key from Pearl with a grateful look. Talk about a lifesaver. I hear her question and look up at her, my expression going serious.* "Both are not doing so hot. Ruby's gem is on the brink of shattering but Citrine's doing a little better." *I bite my lip for a second.* "We have to hurry."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Pearl nods and looks over to the cell with citrine in it, she points at it* "Thats the citrine, correct? She doesnt seem in much danger, rose will be able to heal her gem because it isnt so cracked." *Citrine looks up at pearl with a happy expression. Pearl smiled a pointed at a small key hole that was to the side of the cellar* "now be gentle, if there is the slightest mistake, the alarm could be turned on and we will have guards hunting us down" *Pearl shivered*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I clutch the key in my hand, nodding. Thanks, Pearl. No pressure. One wrong move and we all get shattered. I make my way over to the key hole and put the key in. I turn it gently and hold my breath. The field falls and I let me breath out in relief. Thank the stars.*

 **RUBYS POV**

* pearl smiles and whispers *" come on citrine and sapphire, we should get back before someone notices that the fields are being opened" * peal said, citrine shook her head* " what about ruby?"* pearls eyes widened* " oh stars, we better let her out"

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Oh don't worry. I haven't forgotten about her. Not in a million years. I make my way over to Ruby's cell, sticking the key I gently. I turn it and the field falls, dropping the line between Ruby and her freedom. Without a second thought, I rush inside before Ruby has a chance to step out, hugging you tightly. Tears spring in my eye as I whisper in her ear.* "Don't ever scare me like that again..."

 **RUBYS POV**

*as the field falls, the only person I could see was sapphire. She was the only thing that I could see, as if the world around me completely disappeared. When she ran up to me and hugged me, I could feel her shaking ever so slightly, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with my thumb, smiling at her at an attempt to hide the pain that I could feel from the pulse in my gem. Pearl looked at us* " come on you two, we have to go."

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I pull back, smiling slightly at Ruby. Before I unwrap my arms from her neck, I press my lips to her forehead. I pull back after a couple of seconds, grabbing her hand. No way in hell that I'm leaving her side now. I turn to Pearl.* "Let's go."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Pearl nods and walks down the hall, i stand up- shaking slightly before finally finding my balance. Citrine follows pearl and i keep my hand interlocked with sapphires, Pearl speaks up* "..okay, the warps should be down the halls and to the left, we just need to make sure there are no guards and we are home free" *Pearl whispers as she takes quiet steps, looking past the corner to make sure there are no guards before continuing*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I'm practically bouncing with impatience. We need to hurry it up. I have no idea how much time she has left and I'm not willing to risk it. When Pearl starts to walk again, I keep myself from rushing towards the warp pad. I step on it carefully, keeping a cautious eye out for guards.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*After a few more minuets of walking, i could feel some pain reel through me, by some i mean a lot, and it isn't really pleasant. I hold my stomach with my free hand, but continue walking at an attempt to not cause any more concern. Citrine notices the warp pad down the halls* " Look! its the warp!" *She whisper-yelled. We made our way to the warps, it was so close*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*Yes. Finally. We need to get to Rose, immediately. Ruby's in pain, I can feel her hand doing spasms in mine. I give her a slight squeeze as not to hurt her. I smile at her reassuringly and whisper to her.* "You're doing great, love. Just keep hanging in there."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Pearl stepped on the warp, looking around to make sure no one was in the halls before signalling for everyone to get on. Citrine got on the warp immediately after pearl did so, i stepped on the warp, pulling sapphire along as i quickly glance over to my left palm* "Everyone ready?" *Pearl asked, i couldn't speak so i just gave her a weak nod*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I step on, taking a breath. I'm bouncing on my heels impatiently. It's all I can do not to warp right now. I nod hastily.* "Yes, yes. Everyone's ready. Let's go." *I say fast, still bouncing. I feel like my body's a live wire, I'm jittery. I can't calm down and I feel like I won't until Ruby gets better.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*The warp pad immediately activated and sent them to the temple where rose was speaking to some other gem. She turned around and saw all of us, noticing that there was on gem missing her smile slightly faded. But once she saw citrine and ruby she covered her mouth with her hand and dismissed the gem she was talking to, she practically ran over to us* "Oh my stars..." *She whispered, i hid my gem in embarrassment but citrine held out her gem, showing rose*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I sighed as Ruby tried to hide her gem. Of course she would. I had to practically drag her over to Rose and turn Ruby's palm upwards. It showed a clear view of Ruby's gem, crack and all. I flinch and then look up at Rose. "You have to help her...please."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Rose took a look at my gem, she cringed as to how painful it must have been to have such a large crack in a gem. rose put her hand under my left hand and caressed my broken gem to see how loose it was, i yanked my hand back and let out a slight grunt. she nodded at my response* " Okay...i need to go get a vile of my tears, please stay put. I wont take long" *She said and walked over to a short white pillar that was to the side of the room, she summoned a bubble*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*I nod and turn to Ruby, looking concerned. I glance down at her gem and take a breath.* "Just a little longer..." *I whisper.* "Hold on..."

 **RUBYS POV**

*Rose comes back with a small glass tube, full of a slightly pink tinted substance that seems like water(aka: tears).* "hold out your gem , ruby" *She orders, i slowly hold out my left hand, she holds my hand and drips a few small droplets of the tears on my gem. it was excruciatingly painful at first, i yanked my hand back and let out another deep grunt, but- my gem was visibly becoming full right before my very eyes*

 **SAPPHIRES POV**

*My face brightened as I stared at Ruby's gem. Oh thank the stars, it's healing. I thought I might lose it there for a second. I watched Ruby's gem as it became whole again. I felt myself finally relax in what seemed like a long time.*

 **RUBYS POV**

*My gem was finally undamaged again, i opened my eyes and looked at my gem. All of the pain reeled out of my body, i looked at sapphire with stars in my eyes, i let a toothy grin stretch my face before running up to her and pulling her into a passionate hug. Rose healed citrines gem, citrine warped away and pearl smiled at rose* "Oh...and that reminds me.." *rose pointed at something next to pearl* " This tiny girl wouldnt stop talking about you , sapphire" *amethyst was sitting on the floor, innocently behind rose*

 **WE WILL FINISH THIS ROLEPLAY IF YOU WANT US TO**  
 **DONT MIND THE TYPOS, I WASNT ABLE TO LOOK BACK BECAUSE THIS IS OVER 10K WORDS**  
 **THAT WOULD TAKE FOREVER**  
 **AND I SIMPLY DONT HAVE THAT LONG TO LOOK OVER SOMETHING**  
 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST PART~**


End file.
